iM keeping a secret
by EllyWrites
Summary: Sequel to 'iGet stuck in an elevator'  So Sam and Freddie out of the elevator, and decide to start a secret relationship, but will any good come from keeping Carly in the dark? SEDDIE! sorry about the bad summary, please read and review! :D
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

**A/N- hello hello hello again :') I'm back, with the sequel to 'iGet stuck in an elevator' – 'iM keeping a secret' hmm... so many possibilities with a name like that ;) ... if you haven't already read my first story, you should before you read this, or you probably wont get it... so anyway, story time ;)**

_Disclaimer- if iCarly is mine, then Justin Bieber is my husband, Taylor swift is my sister, Katie Perry is my best friend and the wizarding world of Harry potter is 100% real._

"What the..." Sam mumbled as she rubbed her eyes (and her back, it was aching... as though she'd fallen asleep sitting upright...).

"Oooh... Sam's awake" Came a voice. Sam opened her eyes to see Carly and Spencer standing at the elevator door (Spencer was holding down the button to make it stay open) a few feet away from her and... Freddie? What? Oh... yeah... she remembered. Then suddenly, she realized that her head was on Freddie's chest, and they were practically hugging each other. She leapt up immediately.

"What goes on?" Sam asked, making her way over to the kitchen, as though she'd just walked through the front door, not the elevator one. "I NEED some ham. I haven't eaten ALL night."

"Um... what happened?" Carly asked, confused at Sam's reaction, as though there was nothing unusual about her being cuddled up with Freddie on the floor of the elevator, fast asleep, at 11:15 in the morning.

"What? Oh yeah. Me and Fredwitch over there," she gestured to the sleeping Freddie, "got trapped in your chizzy excuse for an elevator all night" she began eating some of the ham she had taken from Carly's refrigerator.

"Oh... that explains the elevator, but what about you know... you and... Freddie?" Carly asked, smirking slightly as she thought about the 2 of them cuddled up a minute ago.

"I FELL ASLEEP ON THE DORK! THATS ALL" Sam said, sounding rather annoyed.

"Oh, ok then..." Carly said quietly, a little shocked at her best friends reaction to what she asked.

"Awwwwwww" Spencer said loudly, seeming quite disappointed. "So its still not happened?"

"Hey," Freddie said walking over and rubbing his eyes. He smirked a little when he saw Sam. She noticed this.

"Look, I gotta go." She grabbed the remaining ham and made her way to the door, and out into the corridor. Carly and Spencer looked at Freddie, really rather confused. Carly began pacing slowly over the Freddie, her eyebrows narrowed.

"What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm... not too sure..." Freddie replied as he ran from Carly's apartment, clearly in pursuit of Sam.

"OK. Am I missing something here?" Spencer asked, puzzled.

"I think we both are..." Carly replied... "Oh, I think we should get the elevator fixed" she added, though her mind was really on her two best friends. What on earth had happened?

"Sam?" Freddie called as he ran down the corridor leading to the stairwell and the main elevator. There she was, waiting for the elevator. Freddie smiled to himself. Trust Sam. Even though she had been trapped in one all night, she was still to lazy to take the stairs. "Sam." He said again as he walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him.

She looked down at where he had touched her, debating whether or not to shrug him off. She decided not to, yet she continued eating her ham.

"What up Fredward?" she said with her mouth full.

"Nothing... what's wrong?" he looked really concerned. Sam on the other hand looked like... well... she wasn't really showing much emotion at all.

"I'm fine. And I'm off. See you later Fredifer" she turned towards the now open elevator.

"No Sam. Tell me what's wrong." He said pulling her back towards him.

"Get off me Freddie" Sam sighed. Freddie became really confused.

"You want me to get off you?" he asked.

"YES. Leave me alone" Sam said slowly and bluntly, as though talking to a small child.

"But Sam... What about last night...?"

"What _about_ last night?" she asked harshly.

"Everything that happened... or is it like our first kiss? We'll 'never speak of it again'? Cause you weren't ACTING like that's what you wanted to do a few hours ago" Freddie said a little sarcastically, beginning to get angry now.

"What do you want me to do?" Sam demanded through a mouth full of her last piece of ham.

"I don't know... but I really like you Sam, and I assumed you liked me back..." he trailed off.

"Come on Freddie. You don't like me. You were caught up in the moment; we were trapped together all night. Something was bound to happen that you didn't mean to. Besides, you like Carly." Sam said her voice now calm.

"For the last time," Freddie said through gritted teeth, "I DON'T like Carly"

"You can't just stop liking someone" Sam replied flatly.

"Ugh! Sam, it was like a year ago that I went out with her. I'm over it now."

"You liked her before that to though" Sam said to him.

"Yes, I did, but that was from when I was like 10 to 14. It doesn't really count as anything, because I was so young."

Sam was running out of points to make, not that she wasn't happy about this "Yeah, but your 16 now. That's still pretty young" she new this wasn't really true.

"Yeah, were young, but I think I know quite a bit more about relationships and chizz now." Sam smiled at him.

"I suppose so" she said and stepped closer to him. "So, you really like me then?"

"Yes! How many times?" Freddie laughed as he took hold of her upper arms and pulled her directly in front of him. Sam's smile spread into a grin.

"And you don't like Carly anymore?" she looked at him expectantly, still grinning. He moved slid his hands down her arms and wound them around her waist instead.

"Nope. I don't like Carly anymore" he told her.

"Not even a little?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrows, yet still grinning.

"Not even a little." He replied smirking and tightening his hold on her.

"Aw. That is so mean Fredward!" Sam said pretending to be annoyed.

"What? Why?" Freddie asked, shocked and very confused.

"She's one of your best friends." Sam said. A wave of relief passed over Freddie's face.

"Oh shush, you know I still like her _that_ way." He told her.

"Yeah I know, I know." Sam giggled **(A/N- yep, she giggled, but in a Samish way. Don't worry, I'm not trying to make her all girly or anything :D) **and she wrapped her arms around Freddie's back, his still remained around her waist. He looked into her eyes.

"So what about you?" he asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Um, no Fredweird. I don't like Carly either"

"Oh, you know what I mean" he said rolling his eyes, but smiling all the same.

"Yes, I do know. And yes I do" Sam said, no longer grinning but looking downwards. She couldn't really look at the floor, as she and Freddie were pressed so close together, she couldn't see it.

"You do what?" Freddie asked, smirking.

"Please don't make me say itttt" Sam whined.

"Go on" he told her still smirking.

"Yes, Freddie, I do like you. Happy now?" She sighed.

"Very." He replied and leaned down into her, kissing her full on the lips. How ever, after about 10 seconds, Sam pulled away, a concerned look on her face.

"What's up?" Freddie asked her.

"Even though you and Carly don't like each other anymore, you still dated" She said.

"So..." he urged her on, puzzled.

"I can't date my best friends ex!" Sam said as though it was obvious, which to any _girl_ it would be. To Freddie how ever...

"It was a year ago Sam. And she didn't properly like me anyway." He told her.

"Yeah... I suppose so..." he leaned down to kiss her again, but she turned her head.

"Ok, what's wrong _now_?" he asked. This was beginning to bug him.

"You two still dated though. And Carly's my best friend. It might upset her." She knew Carly probably wouldn't be bothered, but it still worried her.

"Then we won't tell her" Freddie said, leaning into her yet again, but still, she pulled away. "What!" he asked impatiently. He _was_ a boy. He had needs.

"You're asking me to lie. To _Carly_?" Sam asked, rather shocked at Freddie's solution to her problem.

"Yes! You lie to everyone else!" He said.

"Well, well Freddie. Are you turning all bad on me?" She asked smirking. He rolled his eyes. "But ok... We won't tell her"

"Awesome. Problem solved now?" he asked her. She nodded her head and he leaned down to her again. There lips touched, but Sam pulled back. Again.

"Seriously!" Freddie said, even more impatient.

"Calm down!" Sam laughed "it's just, we both promised her that we'd all tell each other everything." Freddie's impatience to kiss Sam was suddenly (half) replaced with concern.

"Oh yeah..." They both stood in thought for a minute. "You know what, we _will_ tell her... Eventually." He said smirking.

"I like the way you think" Sam said also smirking. She reached up and put her arms around his neck, and leaned up to kiss him. This time, there were no interruptions. Until...

"Freddie"

"Yeah..."

"Do you really think the best way to start our SECRET relationship is by making out in the middle of the corridor?"

"Probably not" he chuckled "we could always go to my house, I don't think my moms home..."

"Love to, but I have to go home." Sam laughed. "I'll be back later." She reached up and kissed him, before turning towards the elevator. But she stopped suddenly and walked back over to him. "One more thing" she said smirking, and she stood, hard, on his toe.

"OW!" Freddie cried as Sam laughed. "What was that for?"

"I just didn't want you to go thinking that it was gonna be all kisses and cuddles from now on." with that, she winked, and walked away.

**A/N- Yay! There we go... the beginning of the story :') very dialogue-y, I know, but they shouldn't be in future... if you think Freddie seems OOC I'm sorry, butttt if you compare him to how he is in iTwins (when he's like "admit there's no Melanie aaand that I'm not gullible aaand that I'm to smart for you") he should be ok... and if Sam seems OOC, she just really likes this side of Freddie, and I know she seemed to concerned to be Sam, but she tends to be when it comes to Carly so... hope you liked it! Pleaseeeee review :') **

**Peace, Love, Seddie :D **


	2. lying to Carly

_**Chapter 1 – lying to Carly**_

**A/N- hey :D thanks for the reviews on my last chapter :') sorry this chapter wasn't up faster! But anyway, enjoy...**

_Disclaimer-_ _If you believe I own iCarly, you're more gullible than when Freddie thought it was clown day ;)_

**Sam's P.O.V**

~Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! be- CRASH!~  
It was time to get up for school... and I had just sort of smashed my alarm clock... well, it serves it right for waking me! I lay on my bed, half way between sleep and awake, when everything that happened yesterday came back to me. Woah... I was dating Freddie... and it was a secret... my mood suddenly lightened and I felt like I could jump out of bed I was so happy. But, being Sam, I chose not to. Instead, I went back to sleep.

I was woken by my phone ringing.

"I'm sleeping." I mumbled, about to hang up, when I realized who the caller was.

"Sam! You need to meet Carly and me in 20 minutes!"

"Chill Benson, I'll get up now" I began, my voiced muffled with sleep. My tone turned a tad more flirtatious as I carried on speaking. "So... is this it? Do I get a call every morning now you're my boyfriend?" Freddie laughed.

"I was just calling to ask what we're going to say to Carly... you said you'd be back last night but you weren't" he said sounded a little disappointed, and as awful as it may be, this made me smile. He was disappointed that he didn't see me!

"Oh yeah... I fell asleep... and what do you mean 'what we're going to say to Carly'?" I asked him.

"Well, if you didn't notice, we _were_ cuddled up on the floor of her elevator, you _did _flee from the apartment when you saw me and I _did_ run after you and neither of us went back to her place that day, when usually we spend all of our time there... what are we going to tell her?" oh damn, I didn't think about this... what could we say? I pondered this for a while, when I said;

"We'll tell her that I got really tired and wanted to sleep-"

"Believable" Freddie cut me off.

"Hey!" I said, pretending to be offended, "but anyway, and I demanded that you let me use you as a pillow-"

"Also, very believable" Freddie chuckled.

"Shut up!" I laughed down the phone.

"By the way, did I make a good pillow?" he asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yes Fredward. You were very comfortable" I said flatly.

"Well, only the best for my princess Puckett." He joked.

"Ok Freddie, whatever" I said like I wasn't actually doing a little victory dance because he called me that pet name. "So anyway, we got woke up and I stormed off because I was really moody after being trapped with you all night, foodless. Oh and I also really needed to pee. That's actually true as damn elevators don't have bathrooms."

"Um... lovely to know Sam..." Freddie laughed.

"Tell me about it... and then, you just wanted to make sure I was Ok, so you came after me. We were going to go back to her place, but I had to look after my mom 'cause she was a mess, and your mom made you go to a pottery class. Or... you _could_ say the 'daily hygiene for teenage boys' convention you were telling me about..." I added, smirking. Gosh, I can be evil.

"I think I'll go with the pottery option." He said, sounding annoyed, though I knew he wasn't. After going over the story a couple of times, and saying our (slightly couple-ish) good byes, I hung up the phone and began to get ready. I walked down the stairs to find my mom asleep on the couch.

"Mom..." I whispered. No response. "Mom..." I said slightly louder. Still no reaction from her. "MOM!" I shouted right next to her ear.

"Sam! Calm down" she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"I need some money to buy lunch with" I told her.

"On the... on the kitchen table" she muttered. I went into the kitchen. 2 dollars. Way to be generous mom. Oh well, I'll borrow some money from Freddie. I went to the refrigerator, not much in there really, so I took 2 fat cakes to eat for breakfast. I picked up my rucksack, shouted bye to my mom and left for Bushwell plaza, it was only a couple of blocks away and the school bus stops quite near by it.

I got up to the 8th floor. Usually, I'd go straight to Carly's, but I was in the mood for a 'good morning' kiss, so I called at Freddie's first. I knocked on 8D's door. Freddie answered.

"Morning" he said, and I got what I wanted. With one arm resting on the door frame, he slipped the other around my waist and pulled me towards him, kissing me before I could even say good morning back to him. We kissed for about a minute before he pulled back. "We'll be late for school" he said, though he was smiling giddily.

"But this is way more fun than schoolllll" I whined. Freddie laughed and took my hand.

"Come on," he said. He shouted goodbye to crazy – sorry – his mom (she was in the bedroom, she hadn't just watched us kiss, don't worry), and closed the door before she could say anything back. We then walked across the hall to Carly's apartment. "Are you sure we can't tell her?" Freddie asked.

"Yep. I'm sure. Not for a while" I replied. "Why?"

"It's just... I'm not sure that I'll be able to keep my hands off you for the _whole_ of time were with Carly" he said smirking at me.

"Well then, we're just going to have to do it with out her noticing aren't we?" I winked and I knocked on the door. I heard the door being unlocked, when I realized Freddie and I were still holding hands. I let go as quickly as I could, just before Carly opened the door.

"Hey..." She said. I could tell she wanted to know what had happened, so I thought now would be a good time to tell her. Freddie and I told her our well rehearsed story, and she seemed satisfied. "Spencer, were leaving now!" she called to her brother.

"Ok!" he shouted back. "On the way to the bus stop, don't talk to any hobos, accept sweets from strangers..." he paused "or eat any food that you find on the sidewalk." He finished walking into the room, holding his stomach.

"Spencer... what did you eat?" Carly questioned.

"Um... you're going to be late for school! Go go go!" he said. Ushering us out of the apartment and closing the door.

"Well bye then" I said sarcastically to the closed door. Carly and Freddie laughed as we made our way to the bus stop. When we got there, Carly took out her phone and began texting someone. I was stood behind Freddie. He reached his hand out behind him and took mine.

"What are you doing?" I whisper-shouted.

"What you told me to" he replied.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Doing things with out Carly noticing." He smirked at me. I sighed. She was going to see us. If she looked up... yet, although it would be sensible to simply let go of Freddie's hand, I'm Sam Puckett, therefore I am not sensible, and so I kept hold of it.

"Hey, do you think I'd have time to go and buy a peppy cola before the bus gets here?" Carly asked looking up. Freddie hid our linked hands behind his back so that she wouldn't see them.

"Yeah probably... the shops only around the corner." Freddie replied.

"Ok... do you guys want anything?" She asked.

"Yep. Please could you get me-" I began.

"Freddie, do you want anything?" Carly asked, cutting me off.

"No thanks." He replied laughing.

"Well see you soon" Carly said to us.

"You are an evil person Carly Shay" I said to her.

"I'm sorry! But last time I went to the shop for you, I didn't have enough money to buy my self anything!" She laughed and began to walk away.

"Freddie! She nearly saw-" I was cut off again. But this time by Freddie's lips. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds. I looked around. No one else waiting for the school bus seemed to have noticed. I turned back to Freddie. And slapped him.

"OW!"

"Freddie! There are people!" I whisper-shouted.

"No one saw!" He replied rubbing his face where I'd hit it.

"Yeah well. They could've done!" at this point, Carly returned holding a can of peppy cola. As we waited for the bus, I threw my usual insults at Freddie, though our hands were still together, hidden behind his back.

**A/N- not my best chapter, I have to say D: but pleaseeee review :') please please pleaseeee :D you know you want to. Just click the button... go on ;)**

**Peace, Love, Seddie :D**


	3. who knew he could make her nervous?

_**Chapter 2: who knew he could make her nervous?**_

**A/N- hey :D thanks for the reviews they made me happy, and they make me update faster ;) ... to **_**icarlyfreak**_**, I was thinking of doing something along those lines, so thanks for the idea! Anyway... Time for the story :')**

_Disclaimer- yeah, sure I own iCarly... brb while I kill a couple of vampires, save the world from lord Voldemort and climb Mount Everest.  
_ ***

**Freddie's P.O.V**

Sam, Carly and I got on to the bus. I was having quite a bit of fun annoying Sam and making her all anxious. She really didn't want Carly to know about us. Stupidly, I decided to see how far I could push her, so I made sure I sat next to her on the bus. Carly sat on the seat in front of us and stretched her legs across the unoccupied seat beside her so that she could see Sam and I. We were talking when Wendy walked over.

"Hey" She greeted, "is anyone sat here?" she motioned to the seat beside Carly.

"No, no" Carly replied removing her legs from across the seat so Wendy could sit.

"Good, because I have gossip for you Carly Shay." She said then sat and she and Carly began chatting away, Carly giving the occasional "No way!" and such. When Carly was occupied, I decided to start my annoying Sam thing. I placed my hand on her knee.

"Benson" She whisper-shouted.

"What don't you want me to do this?" I asked in mock-shock.

"Well... yes... but that's not the point. What if Carly turns around?" she whispered. With strangely impeccable timing, Carly turned around. Sam snatched up her back pack which she'd placed on the floor and flung it on her lap, covering my hand. Carly narrowed her eyebrows at Sam's swift movement, but thankfully, she didn't notice my hand. She overlooked Sam's hasty motion and began to speak.

"Have you heard this Sam? Apparently, magic Malieka likes Freddie again."

"WHAT?" Sam asked, sounding a little angrier than she meant to I think.

"Yeah I know. Crazy right?" Wendy added.

"YES IT'S CRAZY! WHERE IS THAT SKUNK BAG! I'M GOING TO KNOCK HER OUT!" Sam said loudly. Woah, was she getting jealous? This was real fun to watch. Carly and Wendy however, looked really shocked at Sam's sudden out burst.

"What? Why?" Carly asked? Sam's angry expression disappeared as she seemed to have realized what she said.

"I mean, uh... not knock her out, knock some sense into her 'cause you know... uh, why would anyone want to date Freddie?" She lied. Awesome cover up. That's my girl.

"Now Sam, don't be mean. Oh, and speaking of Malieka, I got told that She kissed Shane. Then set his hair on fire."

"How did _she_ get to kiss _Shane_? I mean, no offence to Malieka or anything, but she's nothing special. As for Shane, woah... have you seen how-" I knew Sam was about to say 'how hot he is' which I didn't like, so, under her bag, I moved my hand slightly further up her leg. I saw her tense up. "Have you seen how..." I moved it up further still, a slight smirk growing on my face. "How..." she trailed off as my hand was now on her mid-thigh. "Never mind." She finished quietly, giving up.

"Okaaaay..." Carly and Wendy said simultaneously, raising their eyebrows.

"Carly-" Sam began, clearly trying to ignore me and converse with Wendy and Carly instead. I was enjoying making her nervous though, so I decided to carry on. My hand was moving slowly up her leg when she kicked me, on my shin. Real hard. I stifled a shout and removed my hand from Sam's leg quickly and placed it beside me so Carly wouldn't see. This earned a rather huge victory smirk from Sam. She carried on speaking to Carly. "Yeah, Carly, look at Jake! I mean I know you two had a bit of a thing but he is sooo hot" I knew she was just saying this to annoy me.

"Its Ok, I know he is" Carly giggled. Soon, she and Wendy began to gossip again.

"Oooh... was _somebody_ getting jealous of Malieka?" I asked her smirking.

"What are you playing at Benson?" Sam hissed at me, ignoring my question.

"Sorry! It was just fun annoying you. It's normally the other way around." I told her.

"Yeah well quit it!" She whisper-shouted at me.

"I don't want to; I enjoy making you all anxious and embarrassed." I winked at her.

"Oh yeah? Well two can play at that game." She said then she slapped me sharply. I felt this was the start of her little 'game'.

"Ow!" I shouted. "What was that for?" At this point, Carly turned around.

"Sam, did you just slap Freddie?" She asked like a disapproving mother.

"Yeah..." Sam replied.

"Why did you slap Freddie? I thought we'd discussed letting out your anger in different ways." She said in a calm yet stern tone, again, like a mother of two children who wouldn't stop fighting.

"It's only because he was staring at you! Like REALLY staring at you." Sam said, looking disgusted.

"What? I-" I was cut off by Carly.

"Freddie, what have I said about staring?" she said this a little louder than she was meant to, and a few people turned around to watch.

"But Carly I-"

"Come on Freddie, you need to try and get over me now. It's been like 6 years." This earned a few snickers from people sitting near by and listening, though Carly didn't seem to notice, as she carried on talking. "Why don't you try dating a few new girls? Like some one from the science club? I'm sure someone there would date you." She said smiling sweetly at me, as though she pitied me.

"I know you've not had many girlfriends," at least half of the people on the bus were listening now and laughing quietly to them selves. Carly seemed too focused on me to realize though. As my face got redder and redder, Sam's smirk got wider and wider. This was her plan, to embarrass me and make me out to be some freak that stares at girls. "But that's no reason to be so attached to me. I mean-"

"Carly. Please shut up." I told her. I could have died right there. She suddenly realized that her piece of 'friendly' advice was being listened to by almost all of the students on the school bus.

"Freddie! I'm sorry!" she whispered as everyone got back into there conversations, laughing at what they'd just heard.

"It's fine" I told her. I turned my head to see Sam laughing crazily. She was laughing so much you couldn't even hear her. **(A/N- does this happen to anyone else? You know when you can't stop laughing and you just end up in fits of weird silent laughter? Well yeah...) **Although I was annoyed at her, it was only a very small amount of annoyance, as Sam wouldn't be Sam if she couldn't embarrass me/torture me/make fun of me etc to get me back for things. Ok, forget that. Sam wouldn't be Sam if she didn't embarrass me/torture me/make fun of me period.

...

Sam, Carly and I arrived at school and were now standing by their lockers. The bell rang for first lesson.

"Ugh, I'd better go." Carly told us. "I've got algebra. Lucky me. See you next period" She smiled as she turned and walked down the corridor.

"We've got gym, come on" I told Sam and turned to walk away. I stopped when I noticed she wasn't following. I walked back over to her locker. The hallway was nearly cleared now.

"Come on Sam." I said. We were now the only ones in the corridor, apart from a boy I didn't know, who was leaving now anyway.

"Wait for it..." Sam said, watching the boy as her made his way to the doors. As soon as the doors swung shut, Sam looked around her quickly and then wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me like crazy.

"Woah" I said, pulling away after 30 seconds or so. "Are you my friend again now then?" I joked, smiling at her.

"Since I got you back, yes." She replied and let out a small laugh.

"Come on, were late for class" I said taking her hand.

"So?" Sam said. "_You're _the one who couldn't keep his hands off me" she winked.

"Yeah I know, but..."

"Come on Freddifer! Its only gym! What would we learn?" She made a good point.

"Yeah... but we'll get into trouble." I said, but I slipped my arms around her waist all the same.

"Live a little!" She giggled and placed her hands on my shoulders. Before I knew what was happening, we were having a full-blown make out session in the middle of the hallway. I lifted her off the ground until her head was level with mine, still kissing her and began carrying her (Goodness, I know its VERY cliché but) towards the janitors closet. I set her down inside, shut the door, and had a lot more fun than I would have done in gym class.

**A/N- Sooo... how was it? Pleaseee review and let me know. Don't forget, reviews=updates! And, they make me happy :') so yeah, go on, just press that button, yeah the one down there, type a little, a post it ;) It would be good if anyone had and idea for a just a bit of a fluffy-filler chapter to, as like with the prequel to this, I have a beginning and an end, but not to much to go in-between! Thanks now go review ;)**

**Peace, Love, Seddie :D**


	4. Dates and chizz

_**Chapter 3- Dates and chizz**_

**A/N- Well hello ;) thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter! :') I want to say 'especially such a person' but they've all been lovely and made me happy and each and everyone of them has been shoved in my friend, Ella's face at school when I check them on my phone, 'cause I can't keep them to my self. So thankyouuu :') I've had serious writers block, so this may just be a sort of fluffy-filler chapter. I don't know, I've not written it yet. Oh oh oh... and **_**xXxWiseGirlxXx **_**asked what exactly Sam and Freddie did in that closet... hmm... I'll leave that to your imagination, as I can't quite decide, since they ARE 16, but the ARE Sam and Freddie... Oh my gosh! Sorry for such a long authors note! :O I'll let you read now...**

_Disclaimer: If you think I'm Dan, you shouldn't have the brain capacity to read this sentence._

**Sam's P.O.V**

We arrived at gym class. 35 minutes late. Smiling our heads off.

"Sam, sit down. What's your excuse this time?" our teacher sighed as I walked in, still smiling. Then Freddie walked in behind me.

"Freddie Benson? _You're_ late? I thought you must have been absent or something!" she seemed very shocked at the sight of Freddie. Well, he was never late or in trouble or ANYTHING. He was a geek. But he was my geek... ugh stop getting all sentimental Sam!

"Yes miss. Sam was feeling sick, so we were going to go to a teacher, but she thought she was going to throw up, so she went to the bathroom, and I've been waiting for her, to make sure she was ok." He lied, surprisingly well. Woah... he must have picked it up from mamma. Our teacher smiled lovingly at Freddie, as though she knew he could have only been late because he was helping somebody. Yeah, bet she'd never think about why he was _actually_ late...

"That was very nice of you Freddie. How are you Samantha? Do you-"

"SAM" I cut her off, annoyed she'd called me Samantha, but still grinning from what had happened earlier.

"Sorry, _Sam_, do you feel better now? Cause you look like you're feeling fine..." _fine?_ Understatement of the century. I decided, however, to make the most out of Freddie's excuse. I straightened my face and put on an ill-sounding voice as I said

"Yeah, I do feel a little better, but I think I should sit out of this lesson all the same" I hate gym class. Too much running and... Moving in general...

"Ok then. If you feel any worse, tell me." She said, motioned me to go sit down and then began teaching the class. Now I got to miss gym! Today was going good.

...

"So, until next time"

"Brush a polar bear"

"Hug a tree"

"And send me some pie!"

"And we're clear! Great show tonight girls" Freddie said as he placed his camera down, came over and hugged me... wait... HE CAME OVER AND HUGGED ME! Holy chizz Freddie!

"Uh..." Carly looked at us, eyebrows raised. My arms stayed hanging my side, but Freddie's were wrapped around me waist.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him, so that Carly could hear. He let go of me and jumped back. Carly remained, staring at us, seeming rather creeped out.

"I... uh... it's just that we've... not... hugged in ages... and today is that um... national hug your... enemy day... You know..." Ok. Maybe he's not as good at lying as I thought he was. I wasn't sure how to get him out of this situation, so I decided to fend for myself. I went and stood next to Carly.

"What the heck Benson? Well don't do it again Ok?" I said harshly as Carly looked at me, thinking that I didn't know what was going on either. I looked back at her basically saying 'I have no idea why he did that. Weird kid.' With my eyes.

"Well... I'm going to go get a drink..." She said, moving finally, and seemingly over looking Freddie embracing me. "Want anything?" she asked.

"Get me a root beer" I said. Carly placed her hands on her hips. "ugh... PLEASE" I said.

"That's better" she said, smiling and going down stairs.

"Don't forget my after-show snack!" I shouted after her. I then walked over to Freddie. "Fredward! You gotta be more careful!"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting. Are you sure we can't tell her? It's just that we can't do any couple-y stuff unless were on our own, or in another country! That doesn't have internet... 'cause you know, our iCarly viewers are everywhere"

"Hey, it's not like I don't want to do stuff like that. You know, dates and chizz." I told him.

"You want to go on a date?" He asked, stepping closer to me, and putting his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, sorta..." I trailed off. It's not very 'Sam-ish' to want to go on dates.

"Then we will. Where'd you want to go?" He questioned.

"Some where no one will see us." I answered.

"Specific" Freddie laughed. "How about we go see a movie? It's dark in there."

"Oh yeah! And 'flesh eating zombies 2' is out soon!" I exclaimed.

"Mm... so romantic" Freddie smiled at me, then he leaned down and kissed me. I placed my hands on his chest, and kissed him back. I heard footsteps on the stairs and jumped away from him.

"Pick you up tomorrow, about 8 then?" He asked quickly before Carly got to the studio.

"Definitely" I smiled, just as Carly walked in, holding an ice tea, a root beer and a slice of pizza.

"Definitely what?" She asked handing me my drink and pizza.

"I'll definitely beat the living day lights out of the dork, if he ever touches me again!" I said to her.

"Ah." Carly said simply, beginning to sip on her ice tea. I winked at Fredwardo, who smiled at me. I knew what he meant about not being able to do anything couple-y unless we're alone. After first period today, we spent the rest of the day either with Carly or separated, so a moment ago, was the first time since this morning we've been together-together. I could have happily continued kissing him. Ugh I want to carry on kissing him. Then, I had an idea. I took out my phone, pretending to be reading something.

"Oh damn. My mom needs me home... bad break up with that guy" I sighed.

"The pilot?" Carly asked.

"No, the fisherman." I replied.

"Of course" Carly said, looking down at something on Freddie's laptop.

"She wants me to meet her in FIVE MINUTES" I said the last bit loudly, checking Carly was still looking at the laptop, I held 5 fingers up to Freddie. "I can't tell what she's typed... it _looks _likesomething about a fire escape..." I winked at Freddie (hoping he got the message) hugged Carly, and left.

...

I was sat on the fire escape stairs, listening to my pear pod, when there was a knock at the window.

"Woah... reverse positions" I smiled as he stepped over the ledge, like I had done one time.

"Yep. You don't have to ask me to lean this time either" He whispered. And it's true, I didn't ask him. I didn't have time to say anything at all actually, before he placed his lips on mine. Another difference is, that this lasted much longer than 8 seconds.

**A/N- this definitely wasn't my best chapter, I know, but I'm really tired and I've had a TON of homework, but I just wanted to get something posted. Anyway, next chapters date night ;) the more people that review, the faster that chapter gets here ;)**

**Peace, Love, Seddie :D**


	5. Kissing in the rain

_**Chapter 4- Kissing in the rain.**_

**A/N- Hi :D sorry I've not updated in like forever :O hopefully, this chapters better than the last one... Thank you for all of my reviews :') so, on with the story...**

_Disclaimer: iCarly is not mine. However, I am saving up to buy it. So far, I have £5, a piece of string and a button. So I doubt its going to be mine anytime soon._

**Freddie's P.O.V**

It was raining as I knocked on Sam's door. Her mom answered.

"Yeah?" She said bluntly looking kind of annoyed.

"Um... is Sam there?" I asked.

"Oh... your Freddie then" her expression softened a little_. Only _a little though, as she opened the door wider so that I could step inside slightly, away from the rain "and your taking Samantha on a date?"

"Yeah I am... she told you?" I questioned.

"No, I just thought you might be, so I asked and you said you were. So really, you told me." She smirked. The same way Sam always does. But crap! Sam's going to kill me for telling her mom. Before I could ask her not to tell her she was ushering me up further into the house towards the stairs as she said "Sam's in her room. It's the first one on the left. Keep the door open."

"Um... we will" I told her as I walked up and knocked on Sam's bedroom door.

"What?"She shouted as I opened the door. "Oh it's you." She turned away towards her mirror applying some sort of make up.

"Lovely to see you to" I laughed. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep" she said walking over to me. "Do I look Ok?"

"You look gorgeous." I told her placing a kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, I know" She winked, then she kissed me, this lasted longer than the first one. I pulled away.

"We'd better get going." I told her walking towards her door, but she grabbed my arm.

"We don't have to go _just_ yet?" She asked seductively. Woah she looks amazing.

"I suppose not" I said, smirking.

...

We returned downstairs after a full blown make out session on Sam's bed. That was so awesome.

"Mom, were leaving!" Sam shouted.

"You kids have fun" her mom shouted from another room. Sam opened the front door and we left.

"Stupid rain!" She said as we stepped outside.

"You wanna go back and get a jacket?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll live. So, Fredchizz, where we off to?" She questioned as we began walking down the street.

"The movies remember?" I told her as I took her hand. She looked around several times, cautiously, clearly checking that nobody we knew was around. "Sam! Relax. No one will see us."

"They'd better not do."

"We'll go the less busy way" I told her.

"Ok." She said, looking over her shoulder one last time. We walked through the back streets so that we wouldn't be seen. We were in silence for a while, when the rain started to get heavier. That's what we get for living in Seattle I suppose.

"Ugh, it's cold." Sam mumbled, rubbing her opposite arm with her free hand. I took of my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Cliché much Benson" she sighed.

"If you don't want it, just say so..." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I don't want it. But I'm cold. So I'm keeping it." She said. I love how she hates romantic stuff. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "'Cause this isn't obvious at all" She said sarcastically, yet she moved nearer to me all the same.

"Ok, so what movie do you want to see?" I asked her.

"Well, 'Flesh eating zombies 2' isn't out for a week – I'm expecting you to take me to see it and pay for it to- 'but boogie bear 3: the return of boogie bear' came out yesterday..." she smiled at me. The only movies she likes tend to include either horror, violence or boogie bear.

"Seriously? Do we _have_ to see that?" I asked her.

"Hey! What happened to the whole cliché thing? I thought it was all traditional for the girl to choose?"

"And I thought it was all traditional to go and see some sappy romance film" I winked at her.

"Aw. Does Freddie wanna see a chick flick?"

"Aw. Does Sam want to see the film of one of the only books she's ever read in her life?" I shot back.

"Does Freddie want to quit insulting the film that got us together?" She sighed.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"If we hadn't watched 'boogie bear the movie', Carly wouldn't have fallen asleep, so we wouldn't have started talking and we wouldn't have got stuck in that elevator. And if we did, it would have been all 3 of us." She explained.

"Oh... I think we would've gotten together at some point anyway you know. Getting trapped together all night just sort of gave us a push in the right direction I suppose." I told her.

"Maybe..." she trailed off. "I'm hungry." Trust Sam with her subject changes.

"We'll get some popcorn and chizz when we get there" I told her. It then began to rain even heavier. You could see it bouncing off the sidewalk. I began looking for somewhere that we could go to get out of it, when I realized why the 'less busy way' was less busy. There wasn't much there. It was just all the back streets, which really only consisted of fire escapes and trash cans.

"Freddie! I'm getting soaked!" Sam said loudly over the rain.

"Me to. Come on" I said, removing my arm from around her and grabbing her hand instead as I began to run, pulling her along with me. It began to rain ever harder and we ran even faster. We eventually came to a kind of alcove in the wall. We squeezed into it. After standing for a minute or so, Sam began to get bored. She _does_ have a very short attention span.

"Do you think we could run to the high street from here? Were only a few blocks away..." as if to answer her, the sky lit up and the sound of thunder was exceptionally loud. "Fine! We'll stay here!" she shouted looking up at the sky. I laughed at this.

"You know how you were talking about cliché and traditional stuff?" I asked her smirking.

"Yeah?" she nodded her head at me.

"Isn't it really cliché to kiss in the rain?" I asked her.

"Yep. Its _very_ cliché." She said flatly.

"Oh." I said, a little disappointed.

"Don't let that stop you though" She smirked at me, wrapping her hands around my neck. I love kissing Sam. It's amazing, so with no hesitation, I wrapped my arms around her waist and my lips met with hers. Whether it was the loudness of the rain or the fact we were caught up in the moment, neither of us heard the footsteps coming towards us. Though, we did hear;

"OH MY GOSH. SAM AND FREDDIE?"

Holy chizz.

**A/N- Duh duh duhhh... cliff hanger! I am so evil ;) Who's found them? Why are they down an alley way in the pouring rain? Are they going to tell? You'll have to read the next chapter to see ;) to see the next chapter ASAP, review now! Reviews make me update faster! ;D  
Do you think Sam's mom was in character? 'cause I know she's not exactly mom of the year (iSam's mom) but I don't think that she'd be to bad. Like some people on here make her out to abuse Sam and stuff. I know everyone has there own opinion, but at the end of the day, its iCarly. I doubt there's going to be abusive parents and chizz on nickelodeon. LOL. :D So I hope she wasn't OOC and I hope the chapter in general was ok :') please review! **

**Peace, Love, Seddie :D**


	6. Notsosecret relationship

_**Chapter 5- Not-so-secret relationship **_

**A/N- hey :D thanks for all the reviews. To **_**xXxWiseGirlxXx **_**you mentioned the way I spell 'chiz' and it's because when I was writing my first story and I used the word, I wasn't sure how to spell it so I looked at both ways and the 2 'Z's' just looked right... thanks for correcting me. Anyway, sooo much thought went into who was going to find them! It was always going to be either Spencer or Gibby, and it took ages to pick one! That why this chapter wasn't up sooner ... in the end I decided on... well, you'll see ;)**

_Disclaimer: iCarly isn't mine darlin'_

**Sam's P.O.V**

Crap. Damn. Holy chiz. Agggghhhh!

"What the..." I heard. I turned around to see Gibby standing there open mouthed and all shirtless. Oh Gibby. I then realised Freddie still had his arms wrapped around me, and mine were still around his neck. I jumped back as quickly as possible.

"So Gibby, how goes it?" I started, smiling innocently, holding on to the very unlikely chance he may not have seen us making out. Gibby simply stood, staring at us.

"Sam... Freddie... Sam and Freddie?" he whispered, looking _very_ shocked.

"What are you even doing out here in the pouring rain?" I asked him, annoyed now I knew that he had definitely seen. Why did he have to find us? Of all the people walking down a backstreet in the middle of a storm, it just _had_ to be someone we knew, didn't it?

"I uh... well... that" he gestured to the building behind Freddie and I, "is my apartment building and I was taking off my shirt-"

"Of course" Freddie interrupted.

"Cause of the rain. I hate wearing a shirt when it's raining. And I was a little _to_ enthusiastic. It sorta... flew out of the window... it's gotta be around here somewhere... but never mind what I'm doing, what are_ you_ doing? Well, I know what your doing, but why were you doing that?" he rambled on, using random hand gestures and still looking shocked.

"Sam was giving me CPR!" damn Freddie, why didn't he let me come with the excuse. He's useless at lying.

"Standing up?" Gibby raised his eyebrows. I had no idea how to cover up Freddie's lie, so I thought I may as well attempt to go along with it.

"Yeah" I said.

"With tongues?" He questioned. Oh damn. Looks like we were going to have to tell the truth. Freddie took my hand.

"Look, Gibby. Sam and I are sort of together." The rain began to let up, so we walked over to Gibby.

"Oh my-" Gibby began.

"But we've not told anyone." Freddie told him.

"And were not going to, so IF YOU SAY A WORD TO ANYONE" I let go of Freddie's hand and gripped Gibby's shoulders "Lets just say its going to be more than just your thumbs broken this time." **(A/N- Gibby says that Sam broke his thumbs in iMake Sam girly) **I stepped back next to Freddie. It had stopped raining fully now. Gibby was standing in front of us looking really rather scared.

"Seriously Gibby," Freddie said, "You can't tell anyone. Not even Carly."

"_Especially_ not Carly." I added.

"Wait- you guys haven't even told Carly?" Gibby asked.

"No."

"What about the whole 'no secrets' thing you had going on?" he asked.

"How does he know about that?" I asked Freddie, however Gibby answered me.

"I had a... problem. It was a guy thing... and I told Freddie not to tell anyone, but he said that he had to tell you and Carly because you were all telling each other everything."

"Oh..." yep, I remembered Freddie telling me about Gibby's little uh... 'problem.' Just the thought of it set me of laughing. Hysterically.

"Hey! It's nothing to be laugh about! The doctor says it happens to lots of guys our age!" Gibby said, looking a little hurt.

"Oh God, spare me the details!" I said, now feeling a little nauseated.

"But anyway..." Freddie said, clearly wanting to get off this subject. "We are going to tell Carly eventually. When we're ready to."

"Well, Carly's my friend. And I think she has the right to know. You guys promised her no more secrets. So if you don't tell her soon, I think I might have to... Hey! There it is!" Gibby said as he picked up a Hawaiian shirt and turned to walk away from us. I began to run after him.

"IF YOU TELL ANYONE, ESPECIALLY CARLY, I SWEAR I WILL-"

"Sam, leave him." Freddie pulled me back, just as Gibby walked around the corner.

"Freddie! I could have caught up with him and forced him not to tell!" I sighed.

"Sam, we've got to tell Carly at some point, so as long as we tell her before Gibby does, it'll be ok."

"Yeah... I suppose..."

"And look on the bright side. We don't have to hide from_ everyone_ anymore. Just everyone who's not Gibby." Freddie smiled at me. "You still want to see that movie?"

"Well, considering I am soaking wet and have a certain shirtless potato to beat up, I think we should do it another time" I laughed.

...

Beating up the shirtless potato didn't happen. After I'd said that, I realized that I didn't actually know which apartment Gibby lived in, and it was too much effort to find out, so I waited until school on Monday (it was Saturday). I hurt him quite a bit, but Freddie stopped me from doing to much damage. Gibby was however, still adamant that we must tell Carly. I think I convinced him not to tell her just yet though. It was Friday morning now, and Freddie, Gibby and I were standing by my locker waiting for Carly to come out of the bathroom. It was just the 3 of us in the corridor apart from the occasional passer by. Freddie randomly (really randomly, I was just standing there and boom) pulled me towards him and kissed me. I kissed back (of course) and I was rather enjoying it, until;

"Just because I know about you two, doesn't mean you can keep doing... _that..._ in front of me" Gibby said turning away. Freddie and I laughed.

"What's funny?" Carly smiled as she walked over to us.

"Well-" Gibby began. I glared at him. He shut up.

"Nothing... what lesson have we got next Carls?" I asked.

"English. Ugh, I can't be bothered with Miss. Briggs today."

"I can't be bothered with her any day" I said as the four of us began walking towards our class. "You know, it's been a while since we skipped a lesson..." I whispered to Freddie. "I mean, Miss. Briggs wouldn't miss us, and I can think of a lot more fun things to do..." I trailed of seductively, smirking at Freddie. Carly stepped inside our English classroom. Freddie pulled Gibby back.

"Cover for us" he said, then took my hand a pulled me towards a certain janitor's closet...

...

We were on our way to second period, when we walked into Gibby.

"Thanks for covering for us" I winked at Gibby.

"You not welcome! I got a detention for it! Apparently I care to much about others absence according to Miss. Briggs. So thanks a lot for that!" he said as Carly was came walking along.

"Sam! Do you feel ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I told her, confused.

"Oh. Gibby said you felt unwell, so Freddie took you to the school nurse."

"Gibby! We already used the 'Sam doesn't feel well' excuse in gym class! You could have been a bit more inventive!" I hissed.

"Huh?" Carly said, confused.

"Nothing... I feel better now, thanks" I said.

"Oh good" Carly smiled, and we began making our way towards second period.

...

That night, Freddie Carly and I were in Carly's kitchen, when I remembered something.

"Hey Freddie, come up to the studio, I wanted you to show me that new special effect you got for tonight's iCarly."

"Um... ok then" Freddie said as he followed me towards the stairs. When we got to the studio, Gibby was in there, doing his hair for his part on the show. I ignored him however as I reached into my purse.

"You left this at my house the other night" I said to Freddie as I pulled his shirt out of my purse.

"Oh yeah, I couldn't find it. I had to go home in just my hoodie!" we both laughed.

"Oh God." Gibby looked disgusted. "Why were you taking you shirt off at _Sam's_ house in the first place? Please tell me the rest of your clothes stayed on"

"Can't make any promises" I winked at him.

"Sam!" Freddie said, blushing slightly.

"Whose is the shirt?" Carly asked as she walked through the studio door and saw it in my hand.

"Uh... its... its..." Freddie began.

"GIBBY'S! Its Gibby's. I found it over there" I pointed randomly.

"That looks a little small to be Gibby's" Carly narrowed her eyebrows.

"That's because it's not!" Gibby said, clearly annoyed that I'd used him as an excuse again. I glared at him. Freddie pulled puppy dog eyes at him. I'm not sure which, but one of them worked as he then said "It's not... not... My size... I wanted a tight fitting one..."

"Why?" Carly asked looking quite creeped out.

"Because err... 'cause... uh... Tasha... Tasha prefers it when I wear tight shirts..." He made up quickly.

"Again, why?" Carly questioned.

"I don't know... because it makes me look... uh... sexier?" He mumbled. Carly, Freddie and I shuddered simultaneously.

"I'm going to go back down stairs now... so I can pretend I never heard that..." Carly backed out of the room looking like she could throw up.

"Thank you so much Gibby!" Freddie said.

"That's the last time I'm covering for you! First of all I get a detention, now I had to bring my girlfriend into this and Carly thinks I'm a weirdo!"

"In all fairness, Carly already thought you were a weirdo" I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You've really got to tell her soon! Or I seriously will."

He'd really better not. I'm too tired to beat him up again.

**A/N- do you think I made the right choice with Gibby? It was so hard to choose between Spencer and him. I think Gibby was OOC, but I'll work on that... either the next chapter or the one after is going to be quite dramatic ;) so please review and it'll be posted ASAP...**

**Peace, Love, Seddie :D**


	7. Home alone Well, sort of

_**Chapter 6- Home alone. Well, sort of...**_

**A/N- Hey! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I went on holiday (vacation?) with my best friend and her family for a week. Thank you for all my reviews :') a few of you pointed out that Sam grabbed Gibby's collar, but he was shirtless... I laughed at myself when I realized! Thanks for pointing it out, it's been corrected. To **_**Anima, **_**you said the last chapter reminded you of a friend's episode. That's where I got the idea, so that's why lol ;D anyway, this chapter is really just Seddie fluff until the last bit... sorry for the loooong authors note... read now ;D**

_Disclaimer: ____I don't own iCarly, but I do own Nathan Kress! No... I don't actually own him either :( _

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

I walked into school, and saw Sam and Carly at their lockers. I went over.

"Hey Freddie" Carly smiled.

"Yeah, hi" I said, but I was looking at Sam. "Come here" I said to her as I held her wrist and pulled her down the corridor to where locker 269 used to be, leaving Carly standing alone, looking kind of left out. I didn't mean to be rude to her, but I really wanted to talk to Sam.

"Way to be discreet Fredcheese!" She said to me.

"Yeah well- wait... Fredcheese?"

"I'm tired!" She half-shouted. I laughed at her excuse.

"Anyway, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to stay over Friday night" I whispered automatically, even though we were quite alone.

"Yeah ok. I'm sure crazy wouldn't mind having me over for the night and sleeping with her son." She answered sarcastically.

"My MOM" I put emphasise on the word even though I knew Sam would continue to call her 'crazy', "is at an aggressive parenting meeting on Saturday morning, and its out of town, so she's staying at a hotel on Friday night" I grinned at her and pulled her towards me, my arms wrapped around her waist. "You want to come over?"

"Shoosh yeah!" Sam replied. Her enthusiasm made me happy. I leaned down and kissed her. "I'll tell my mom that I am at Carly's, and Carly that I'm at home"

"Sounds like a plan" I winked at her. "Come on, we'd better get to class" I said and began to walk away. It wasn't until we got there that I realised we had forgotten to wait for Carly.

...

"And that's why tarter sauce, is the wrong type of food to calm Sam down!"

"That's all for tonight's show, but watch next week, as we'll be filming live from under the sea!"

"No... We won't... but come back next week anyway! Bye!"

"And were clear! Great show tonight ladies" It was Friday, and we had just finished iCarly.

"Thanks Freddie. Didn't you love the part I did when-" Carly began.

"Sam, you were awesome with the whole 'squirrel eating the cake' bit. It was hilarious!" I laughed. I didn't mean to interrupt Carly. I didn't realise she was talking until I'd already started.

"Well, Mamma tries her hardest... no that's a lie... I've never tried hard in my life" Sam grinned, looking rather happy. Carly on the other hand looked rather offended. I was about to apologise for cutting her off, but Sam spoke first. "I gotta go. I told my mom that I would actually go home tonight." She rolled her eyes. "See you later." She turned around, walked to the door and mouthed "I'll wait in the hall" at me, winked and then left. After a couple of minutes, I thought it would be safe for me to leave to without it seeming suspicious.

"I'd better go Carly. I need to do my science homework. There's no way I'm going on the root and berry retreat again" I said, heading to the door of the studio.

"Hey, I've not done that either. Can I come over and do it? I'll probably need help." She smiled.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say. I obviously couldn't have her over! "Um... No... You can't come... because... you just can't! Bye!" I said, probably too abruptly and harshly, as I walked quickly out of the room, leaving Carly looking quite confused and a little upset. I really need to learn to lie properly. I got out of Carly's front door and saw Sam leaning against the wall.

"Took you long enough!" she said.

"Sorry." I replied as I unlocked my front door. "You just gonna stand there?" I asked Sam, as she hadn't moved since I got here.

"Well, you see, I'm not to sure if I actually want to stay at your place." She said.

"Why?" I asked. What had I done?

"Oh you know, just cause your house is filled with nerd junk and chiz." her serious face broke out into a grin and I realised that she was joking.

"Well then, I'm going to have to make you aren't I?" I smirked at her.

"Oh yeah? And how do you intend to do that?" she asked. I walked over to her, lifted her up at put her over my shoulder. "Put me down Benson!" she said, but she was laughing. She can't of minded that much anyway, because she's Sam, she would've been able to make me let go if she wanted to.

"No way" I replied, also laughing as I carried her into my apartment and kicked the door shut.

**Carly's P.O.V.**

I was stood in the iCarly studio. Freddie had just left. He'd been acting really weird. He'd been doing it quite a lot lately. Just the other day, I said hi to him at school. He barely acknowledged me and then dragged Sam off somewhere. He didn't wait for me when we had the same lesson either.

Before, He cut me off completely to complement Sam, and just now, the weirdest thing yet happened. I asked to go to his place to do my homework and it was clear that he didn't want me to. Usually, he would do anything to be alone with me. Especially where we usually do our homework (in his bedroom). I think he may be getting over me. That might be why he's paying more attention to Sam lately. He was always to busy with all of his (bad) flirting and cheesy pick-up lines to me to give much attention to Sam. Well, I never thought I'd see the day that Freddie Benson stopped liking me... having Freddie like me always assured me that there was definitely someone to bounce back on. It would be strange not having him compliment me and stuff now to. I know this is really shallow, but when ever he complimented me, I KNEW that I was pretty, and could therefore have pretty much any guy. But I always told him to get over me, so I guess I'm glad that he has now... I think...

...

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

I set Sam down on the floor and switched on the light. She immediately began laughing, and I could see why. My mom had put notes on just about every surface. Sam walked over to the one attached to the refrigerator and read aloud;

"Freddie, the food is in here. Mommy loves you" She looked at the one below it. "Eat the mashed up fruit I made for you Freddie bear" I walked over to the T.V.

"No nature shows after 7pm!" I read. Sam and I walked around my apartment laughing at the many (they were on literally EVERYTHING) notes my mom had left, such as "put trash in here Freddiekins" on the garbage can and "don't go to bed late! I love you!" on my bedroom door, when Sam noticed something.

"Why are there padlocks on these draws?" she asked, gesturing to a draw in the kitchen.

"Oh... that's where we keep the knives..." I told her.

"I thought you didn't have sharp objects in your house?"

"Yeah, those are butter knives..." I replied.

"Oh my gosh! Your mom is such a freak! She's locked the draws to keep you away from butter knives? I could do more damage with a piece of string!" Sam laughed.

"Yeah... now, I'd rather spend a little less time talking about my over protective mother, and a little more time with you." I smirked at her, though I was just really embarrassed at how drastic my mom is.

"God you are cheesy." Sam rolled her eyes, but grinned at me all the same. I took her hand and pulled her towards the couch. I sat down, turned on TV then put my hands around Sam's waist and pulled her on to my lap. "Do I really have to sit here?" She groaned.

"Yep." I told her and pulled her closer to me.

"Fine." She said moodily, but she turned her head and smiled at me. Her smile is so beautiful. I buried my face in her hair and breathed in. She smelled like cinnamon. At this point, I decided to make the most of being alone with her and turned her around so that she was facing me and one of her legs was on either side of me. "Well hello there" she said flirtatiously. I decided to reply by kissing her full on the mouth. As she kissed me back enthusiastically, my arms tightened around her waist and hers came to rest around my neck. We carried on like this for quite a while until we were interrupted by my phone ringing. The screen read 'mom'. Ah, that woman has a knack for ruining moments even when she's not here.

...

After 38 more calls from my mom, checking that I was ok 'alone', I managed to stop her a couple of hours ago by telling her I wanted to concentrate on my homework. This was obviously a lie, as what Sam and I did, was defiantly not something our teacher would encourage us to do...

We were in my bed and Sam had fallen asleep about half and hour ago. I was currently half way between sleep and awake. When suddenly;

"Freddie! Freddie wake up!"

"What?" I mumbled. Then I felt something hit the back of my head, which made me sit upright immediately. "Ow!" I said, rubbing the spot Sam had hit. "Why'd you wake me?"

"I don't know..." Sam looked downwards.

"Aw... did Sam have a nightmare?" I asked smirking at her.

"Yeah and now I can't sleep!" she told me.

"Wow! I never thought you'd be scared of anything"

"I'm not scared! I'm just to awake to go back to sleep now!" She replied adamantly. I could however tell that she was lying, so I lay back down next to her, propped my self up on one hand, and placed the other on her hip.

"Ok. I know you're not scared, but tell me what happened." I said. Once she had told me her dream, I wasn't surprised she was scared. It was all about some guy trying to cut off her hands and chiz. **(A/N- I got this idea while I was on holiday. My friend woke me up at 5 in the morning really scared because she had had a nightmare about some guy trying to cut of her hands. I had to stay awake with her for like 2 hours because she was so scared, bless :') anyway...) **To be honest, I was a little scared now. I pulled Sam closer to me, so her head was resting on my chest and my arm was wrapped around her. "It'll be Ok" I reassured her, though I was reassuring my self at the same time. But I then heard her breathing heavier than a moment ago. "Sam?" No reply. Wonderful. She had fallen asleep, leaving me alone, awake, and rather frightened. What a Sam-ish thing to do.

I must have fallen asleep eventually though, as the next thing I remember is waking up and breathing in Sam's cinnamon scent. I smiled to my self. It was so weird having Sam in _my_ bed wearing _my_ old t-shirt cuddled up to _me_. But it was definitely something I could get used to.

...

**Gibby's P.O.V.**

I was on the 8th floor of Bushwell plaza. I went and knocked on apartment 8C.

"Hey Gibby." Carly greeted me with her usual bubbly smile.

"Hey. Sam and Freddie here yet?" I asked. Carly, Sam and Freddie always go through next week's iCarly the day after the previous one so that they can look at viewer's comments and stuff. Carly called and asked me to come along today as she has a part she wants me to do in the next web show.

"No, which is surprising. Well, not for Sam, but Freddie is always on time. But, I'm kind of glad neither of them are here yet, as I wanted to talk to you about something." She suddenly looked serious. Did she know that Sam and Freddie were together? They had stopped using me for excuses lately, so I had decided not to tell Carly yet. How did she know?

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I want to tell you, because I don't think Sam would like this, and I can't tell Freddie, and apart from them your one of my closest friends. The thing is... I think I like Freddie."

Well, that is _not_ good.

**A/N- Cliff hanger! Again! Sorry! Review, and the next chapter will be up ASAP! Go on... review... for the children! ;D**

**Peace, Love, Seddie :D**


	8. I knew it was to good to be true

_**Chapter 7- I knew it was too good to be true**_

**A/N- Hi :D thank you for my reviews on the last chapter :') especially **_**iForgotMyPenName. **_**Your review made me smile. I don't like cheesy either, so I'm glad it came across as more cute instead :') anyway... on with the story, since I left you hanging ;)**

_Disclaimer__:_ _Ég eiga ekki iCarly_ _(that's Icelandic :D any guesses what for? ;))_

**Gibby's P.O.V.**

"_...I think I like Freddie." Well, that is _NOT _good._

My mouth hung open as I simply gawped at Carly. This is unbelievable! Of all the times she could choose to like Freddie, it had to be now. I knew no good could come from keeping her in the dark.

"Well, say something" Carly looked at me expectantly. What am I supposed to say? This is awful.

"Uh... that came out of no where didn't it?" I said. This was true. It was the first sign she had shown of liking Freddie since the two of them couldn't keep off each other's mouths last year.

"Love works in mysterious ways." She smiled at me.

"You can say that again" I told her, although I was thinking about a rather imperfect-in-a-good-way couple named _Sam_ and Freddie. Not Carly.

"And we agreed that once the hero phase wore off, we would date again if I still liked him, which I do. So what could go wrong? I just need to find the right way and the right time to tell him" she said although she looked a lot less confident than she sounded.

There was a knock at the door followed by the sound of a voice saying;

"Why are you knocking? Carly doesn't care if we walk straight in." And the door opened as a grinning Sam walked through, followed by Freddie who was currently rolling his eyes, but smiling all the same.

"Don't say a word" Carly whispered to me. I looked at the three best friends walking towards each other, knowing that at least one of them was going to end up hurt. This is why people should listen to Gibby more often!

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"What goes on people?" I greet Carly and Gibby.

"Hi Sam." Carly said then before going over and hugging Freddie, a little smile playing on her lips. Weird, huh? But I didn't pay to much attention as I felt like some food. I walked over to the refrigerator.

"Sam, you're eating already? We only just had breakfast" Freddie chuckled.

"We?" Carly questioned looking puzzled.

"Did I say 'we'? I meant to say you." Freddie said hurriedly.

"Oh..." Carly said, although she didn't seem convinced. "Were you guys together?"

"What? No!" I jumped into the conversation.

"It's just you arrived at the same time, and Freddie isn't usually late..." Carly trailed off. I looked at Freddie who looked _very_ shocked and worried. He looked back at me and it was although we were having a silent conversation, using only our eyes to communicate with. I decided to answer Carly.

"I came upstairs and Fredlumps was at your door. It's just a coincidence that we arrived at the same time really." I stated. I must have been convincing, as Carly seemed satisfied with this answer, which was of course a complete lie. Freddie and I had been together all day so far. I woke up with Freddie's arms wrapped around my waist. I went to slip out of bed, but he mumbled something in his sleep that sounded like 'don't go' and his arms tightened around me. I sighed, but stayed where I was. I looked at his clock and it was 11:30. It was unusual for Freddie to still be asleep at this time. Then I remembered waking him up and telling him about my nightmare. He must be tired. Bless him. Ugh I sound like such a girl. Anyway, after I flicked him on the nose several times, he came around, but still wouldn't let go of me.  
"Fredderly, let me go. I'm hungry." He looked at me a smiled.  
"I'll go make us some food, you get ready." He said.  
"Sounds like a plan." I grinned at him as he got up and went into the kitchen. I searched for my clothes. I was currently wearing one of Freddie's old t-shirts and my (God help me) Panties. Yeah, I know. I never wear them. Or even say the word. But since I was sleeping over at Freddie's, I for some reason thought that boxers wouldn't really be appropriate. I really loved wearing Freddie's t-shirt. I never realized how much taller than me he was until I put it on and it came down to my mid-thigh.  
I found my jeans, bra and the small tank-top I was wearing under my shirt scattered about various places in Freddie's room. Looks like he had been a little to enthusiastic when he took them off me. I couldn't find my shirt however. I searched all over, but it was no where to be found, so I walked over to Freddie's wardrobe and looked through the clothes hung up in there. I came across a checked button-up shirt. I decided to wear it open, over my tank-top. It looked Ok, just a little big. I'm sure Freddie wouldn't mind. Not that I would care if he did. I walked into the kitchen where Freddie was preparing our breakfast, and he didn't mind. In fact, he grinned widely when he saw me and called me beautiful, before turning back to the bacon he was cooking for me. I ended up picking the locks on the cutlery draws for him, so that he could butter my toast and chiz. My food was actually really nice. Freddie can cook! I think he really is perfect. After we ate, watched TV a little and kissed a lot, it was about 1:15. This was when Freddie realized that we were supposed to be at Carly's 15 minutes ago. We rushed over there and well, you know the rest.

Whilst I had been reminiscing about my day with Freddie, it seems the others had begun a conversation. I didn't know what about, so I decided to suggest that we go plan the upcoming iCarly now.

"Yeah sure" Carly smiled at me, but then a puzzled look crossed her face. It seemed as though it was the first time she had properly looked at me since we had arrived. "Sam... Is that a guy's shirt?" oh damn. I hadn't though of Carly noticing.

"Well, you know... I like guy's clothes more than girls..." I told her, hoping that she'd just let it go.

"But I'm sure I've seen it before..." Carly said, her eyebrows furrowed. She walked behind me and looked at the inside collar of the shirt.

"It's Freddie's." Carly sounded confused. Damn crazy sewing her sons name into all his clothes. I didn't know what to say.

"Hey, Carly, come on lets go to the studio and start this meeting!" Gibby said loudly as he grabbed Carly's arm and began to pull her towards the stairs.

"But-" she began.

"Come on! We've already missed 15 minutes!" he said as he marched her upstairs.

"We have a lot to thank that boy for." Freddie sighed.

"Yep. But quickly, we need to think of an excuse!" I told him. We came up with the story that I saw Freddie wearing this a while ago, liked it, and demanded that he give it to me or receive a broken nose.

"You know Sam, that is like 3 really close calls in a row. I think we need to tell Carly soon. Really soon." I didn't like the idea, but I knew he was right.

"Ok. We'll tell her. After the meeting?" I asked.

"Alright." Freddie said as he pulled me into a hug, before we went to join Carly and Gibby upstairs. Carly seemed to accept the lie about me taking Freddie's shirt.

"Ok, we need to get this meeting started" Freddie told us, so we each took a beanbag and placed them where we could all see each other. I put mine down next to Freddie, but before I had chance to sit down, Carly had already sat there. Strange, it seemed as though she really wanted to sit next to Freddie, but that wouldn't be it. I sat down across from Freddie instead. "Ok." He said as he handed us all some paper and a pencil. I don't know why he bothers giving it to me. It's only he and Carly that take ever notes. "I think we should start with Gibby's bit. We're covering you in some type of food right?" He asked Gibby.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed. He was a weird kid.

I couldn't help but notice that Carly hadn't really said much. I looked in her direction. She seemed to be gazing- no- _staring_ at Freddie. I clenched my fists. If any other girl was looking at my boyfriend that way, I would have punched them so hard.

"We narrowed it down to either peanut butter or mustard last week. Which one do you think we should do?" he asked.

"Well, I hear that mustards really good for your skin." Gibby said. I doubt that it is. "So I'd like mustard."

"I think peanut butter." I said.

"Yeah me to." Freddie agreed with me.

"What do you think Carly?" I asked her. No response. "Carly!" I leaned over and snapped my fingers in front of her face. She jumped and looked away from Freddie.

"Um... whatever Freddie said..." She trailed off, slipping back into staring at Freddie mode. My fist clenched tightly around my pencil. She began subconsciously leaning towards him, little by little. I held my pencil even tighter and struggled to keep my breathing even as I watched. I wanted to shove her away from him. She was pretty much on the same beanbag as Freddie now, and he noticed.

"Uh... Carly..." He said looking kind of creeped out. Get. Away. From. Him. I was brought out of my annoyance by the sound of something snapping. I looked down to see my pencil in 2 halves on the floor and nail marks in the palm of my hand. It must of been noticeable that I was pissed off as Freddie asked "Sam, are you Ok?" as he slipped of his beanbag and kneeled in front of me, picking up my broken pencil.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth.

"You sure?" He questioned, looking concerned as he placed a hand on my arm. I could help but notice the death glare Carly was sending in my direction. It was almost as though she was jealous of Freddie's concern for me.

"Uh-huh." I mumbled, forcing a smile at Freddie as he went back to where he was previously sat. I cast a glance in Gibby's direction. His eyes were flickering between Freddie, Carly and I as though he were watching a three way tennis game. It seemed like he was waiting for something to happen. He must know something I don't. "I'm going to get a drink." I said rising from my beanbag. "Gibster. Come with me." I ordered him as I made my way out of the studio door. Once we were downstairs, I asked "What's going on?"

"Oh my God Sam. You have to PROMISE to not freak out or kill anyone." He said to me.

"Yeah whatever, now tell me."

"Well, you see... I got here before and Carly told me... something" He said.

"Something..." I urged him on, suspicion growing.

"Well... she sort of... likes... Freddie." He finished in a whisper, but I heard.

"WHAT?" I shouted. "SINCE WHEN?"

"Since today apparently."

"And we left her and Freddie upstairs? Alone?" I ran to the stairs and took them 2 at a time. I got to the iCarly studio and I swear, part of me died right there. I opened the door and Saw Carly and Freddie. _Kissing._ I turned and ran.

"Sam!" I heard Freddie shout from behind me as he ran, trying to catch me up. I picked up my pace and got out of Carly's apartment, slamming the door behind me. I carried on going as I heard Freddie opening the door. I had no idea where I was going, and quite frankly, I didn't care. I felt my eyes sting with tears that I refused to let escape. I couldn't believe this. He still likes Carly. He doesn't like me. Why did I even believe that he did? I knew it was too good to be true.

**A/N- Ahhhhh! I'm so sorry for this ending! It's awful isn't it? Does Freddie like Carly now? Who kissed who? Was it an accident? Isn't he still in love with Sam (spoiler-of course he is! Duh! Seddie shipper writing this!)? Will Sam forgive him? Review, and the answers to all of these questions and more will be posted soon ;D I know that this was definitely not my best written chapter, but it's got to be the most dramatic lol! I really like reviews. I have a ton of views on my story, but only a few of them REview. Make me happy, and tell me what you think? Pleeeeaaaseee :) all of you that review, Iloveyoumuchly! And I of course love my readers muchly to :')**

**Peace, Love, Seddie :D **


	9. It's over

_**Chapter 8: It's over.**_

**A/N- What goes on people? :D sorry I've not updated in like forever! My internet was down, and I had really bad writers block... anyway... OVER 100 REVIEWS! OH YES! Thank you all! Especially **_**pancake2 **_**for leaving a really long, lovely review on every chapter from both of my stories :) Long reviews are awesome :') So, story time ;D**

_Disclaimer- Is anyone actually reading this? If you are, and if you care, I don't own iCarly_

**Carly's P.O.V. (overlapping last chapter)**

"I'm going to get a drink. Gibster. Come with me" Sam ordered Gibby as she left the studio. He quickly got up and followed her. I looked back in Freddie's direction - this was the first time I had been alone with him since I realized that I still like him. I subconsciously shifted closer to Freddie, until I was squashed up next to him.

"Freddie..." I said placing my hand on his. He pulled it away, hastily moving on to the beanbag next to him so that I was no longer beside him.

"So..." He started awkwardly, looking any where in the room apart from me. "You know that wall, I never noticed that it was that colour before."

"Freddie"

"Has it always been that colour? I'm pretty sure that its not."

"Freddie."

"But you know, maybe I've just never noticed before because-"

"FREDDIE!" I said, getting tired of his awkward rambling, as I slid beside him again. He looked at me uncomfortably, and raised his eyebrows as I placed my hand on his again. This time, he didn't pull away, but he didn't hold my hand back either. "Look, I was just thinking... You remember when you saved my life?"

"Of course..." He trailed off, narrowing his eyebrows at me as though he knew where this was going, and he didn't like it.

"Well, you know how we dated? And split up, but said that if I still liked you when the hero phase had worn off, we'd go back out with each other?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"Uh huh..." He said slowly, eyebrows still narrowed at me and a worried look upon his face.

"Well, it's been almost a year now and... I still like you... so wanna try dating again?" I asked, although I didn't really need to, he would obviously say yes.

"Woah I... uh... oh... I... oh my..." He stuttered, clearly in shock, as his mouth resembled that of a gold fish.

"It's Ok," I giggled. "I'll just taking your goldfish face as a yes shall I?" and I grinned broadly at him, before leaning forward to kiss him, not giving him chance to reply. He was strangely unresponsive. In fact, he was _completely _unresponsive. As soon as my lips touched his, I felt his body stiffen. He must just be REALLY shocked. After all, last time, he had to zap himself with his galaxy wars gun before he believed that I had really kissed him. I placed my hand on the back of his head, trying to get him to kiss me back, still nothing, when I heard the door slam and Freddie jump away from me. I opened my eyes to see him running out off the studio door. I had no idea where he was going. His mom probably blew the whistle or something. But oh well, I'm sure he'll be back later. He is my boyfriend now after all.

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

What the hell had just happened? Holy chiz, Carly had just kissed me, and Sam had seen. Why on EARTH did Carly kiss me? Well, I get that she 'likes' me again but... Oh God. I was honestly about to pull away, tell her that I was over her now, but Sam walked in and I had to prioritise. Either tell Carly that I didn't like her or chase after my beautiful girlfriend who meant the world to me and set things straight. Which do you think I chose?

"Sam!" I shouted, as I was half way down the stairs. I heard Carly's front door slam. I got there and flung it open, heading straight for the stairwell. Sam was no where to be seen. I ran down the 8 flights of stairs and across the lobby, ignoring Lewbert's annoyed shouts at me, and out of the main doors of Bushwell plaza.

I looked left and right. I couldn't see Sam anywhere. Wow that girl can move - when she wants to. 'Ok.' I thought. 'Where would Sam go to?'My first guess would obviously be Carly's or my apartment, but she clearly wasn't in either of them, so I ran to her house, not stopping once. I arrived at Sam's house and knocked on her door.

"What d'ya want?" Sam's mom answered the door, the look on her face somewhere between annoyed and bored.

"Hello Ms. Puckett, I was just wondering-" I began.

"Make it snappy would ya! I've got a guy back here!" she told me nodding her head towards the living room.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just wondering if you know where Sam is?" I asked. The cross between bored and annoyed look on her face was suddenly replaced by one of slight concern.

"She's supposed to be with you and that brunette chick she always hangs around with." She said.

"Oh yeah, I've not checked at Carly's. She'll probably be there" I lied, not wanting to worry Sam's mom.

"Ok." She eyed me suspiciously as I walked away. "You'd better not have done anything to hurt Samantha you little nub face!" nub face? "I _know_ people." She finished quietly, emphasising 'know', narrowing her eyes at me before she turned around and slammed the door closed.

I gulped thinking about the people Sam's mom 'knows' and the thought of Sam's uncle Carmine came to mind... I shuddered before taking out my cell phone and finding Sam in my contact list. It rang several times before going to her voice mail.

"Hey, its Sam. leave a message after th- ugh you know what to do" ~beep~

"Sam. You've got to let me explain! _Carly_ kissed _me. _Please call me as soon as you get this." I sighed as I placed my phone back into my pocket. Where else could she have gone? I checked everywhere I could think of from the Groovy smoothie to the park to practically every fast food restaurant with in walking distance of Bushwell plaza. And I didn't stop running once. I don't know what it was, probably the adrenaline rush from the need to find Sam, but what ever it was, it was over now, I was incredibly tired and it was now dark. I began to make my way back home as I went over in my head how stupid I was. Why didn't I just push Carly away as soon as she came near me? It had begun to rain, when I saw a flash of blonde disappear around a corner.

"Sam..." I said as I followed the person down a back street – much like the one Gibby had caught Sam and me kissing on. I quickened my pace and eventually caught up with her at a dead end. She had no where to run. "Sam! You've got to listen to me! It was Carly who kissed me. Not the other way around. I swear."

"Then why didn't you pull away?" Sam asked flatly, her back to me, facing the wall that was blocking her path away from me.

"I did! She had only just kissed me when you walked into the room! Sam, I didn't kiss Carly. And when she kissed me, I didn't kiss her back. I would never do something like that to you. I lov-" I started.

"Don't say it!" Sam demanded as she spun around to face me. "Don't." She whispered. She didn't sound angry at all... and that was the worst thing. I'm used to having Sam pissed off at me. When she's quiet and doesn't argue, you know that she's really upset. Now though, with raindrops rolling down her face, her hair dripping wet and her arms wound around her self as she shivered slightly from the cold, she looked so helpless; the complete opposite of what I know Samantha Puckett is. She seemed dejected... almost heartbroken.

"But Sam..." I trailed off as I stepped towards her. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her in to kiss me. She kissed back, but only for a second. She pulled away.

"Stop. It's over, Freddie." She whispered before pushing past me and walking away. I simply watched her leave, unable to move from the spot in which I was stood. Her words echoed around my head as I literally felt my heart shatter. I didn't stir from where she had left me, for what could've been anything from a minute to an hour. I just stared at the spot where Sam had walked away, unmoving. My trance was broken when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. 'Sam!' I thought hopefully, as a pulled my phone out. Nope. It was my mom.

"What?" I answered. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"Freddie! Where are you? I hope you're not out in this rain! You'll get ill! It's almost 10:30 at night! You really-"

"I'll be home soon" I interrupted her, and with that hung up the phone. I began to slowly trudge home. I didn't concentrate on where I was going at all. I just let my feet carry me back to Bushwell plaza, while my mind was on other things. Did she really say that it was over? Why didn't I run after her? Why did I let her get away? Next time I see her, I'm going to make sure I explain everything.

...

I walked into the school doors, and straight to Sam's locker. She was there, and Carly wasn't. Perfect.

"Sam!" I said as I ran over to her.

"What up Benson?" she asked... normally?

"What... I uh... it doesn't matter. Please let me explain!"

"Well hello Mrs. Benson" Sam said to somebody behind me. I turned to see Carly giggle and blush slightly.

"You know?" she asked.

"Uh huh. Fredward here told me all about it. I guess he wasn't bacon after all." Sam winked at Carly. What was going on? Sam was pretty much a wreck last night, now she was just acting like she used to before we were dating... or more specifically, when Carly and I were dating...

"Oh no no no no no... Carly and I are not datin-" I was cut off as Sam shouted.

"PEOPLE!" incredibly loudly. Everyone in the hallway turned their attention to her. "JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW, CARLY SHAY AND FREDDIE BENSON ARE DATING AGAIN!"

"What?" I questioned. "Sam. We're-"

"MAKE SURE TO TELL EVERYONE!" she finished, just as first bell went and everybody began exiting the hall way.

"No were not!" I kept trying to shout, but the chatter had built back up and everyone was leaving now anyway, including Carly, so she didn't hear either.

"Sam!" I pulled her back by her arm.

"What do you want?" she asked sounding annoyed, but just usual Sam annoyed.

"I want to know why you're doing this! I'm not dating Carly! Especially when I should be with you" I said.

"Whatever Benson. I'm going to class." She turned to walk away. We were now the only ones still in the hall way. I pulled her back yet again.

"GET OFF ME!" she shouted before punching me in my chest and stalking away. That really hurt! It was also the first sign of anger she had shown. Boy I was confused, but I wasn't going to give up.

**A/N- hmm... Sam's acting strange huh? Sorry this is like, absolute rubbish! I was really rushing so that I could get something posted because I haven't in so long... I may rewrite it... By the way, I hope I'm not making Carly out to look stupid/mean. I don't mind her character, I just prefer Sam... also, I hope Sam didn't seem OOC, I just imagine that that is how she would react... anyway, I'll leave you to go and review now! ;D**

**Peace, Love, Seddie :D **


	10. It's gonna take more than bacon, Freddie

_**Chapter 9: It's gonna take more than bacon, Freddie.**_

**A/N- How goes it? Sorry I haven't updated for sooo long! I had literally NO IDEA what to write, and also, I went to see Harry Potter and the deathly hallows (LOVE IT! Anyone else?) And I got my Ron-Hermione head on and it kind of took over from Sam-Freddie. But don't worry! Seddie is back at the top of my list of amazing couples (currently joined with Ron and Hermione ;)) so on with the story...**

_Disclaimer- There's a lot of things I own; iCarly isn't one of them :( _

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I walked through the doors of Ridgeway the day after I had announced that Carly and Freddie were an item. I sighed at the thought as I made my way over to my locker. I turned the corner to see Freddie waiting there, I'm guessing, for me. I don't think he knows how hard it is for me to not run over and shout "I forgive you Freddie! It's fine! Please be my boyfriend again!" But I would never do that as, 1. I'm Sam Puckett. Begging isn't really my style. And 2. He and Carly had kissed, so he didn't deserve to be forgiven.

I had to keep reminding my self of these facts so that I looked annoyed instead of upset, which I was. I was used to guys choosing Carly over me, but for some reason, it felt different this time.

Freddie noticed me and I saw him getting ready to go straight into his 'I'm sorry Sam!' speech. I opened my locker, taking out a few text books and sighed as he began.

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

"Sam, listen-" I started, as Carly walked around the corner.

"Hey Sam!" She smiled. "Hey Freddie." She leaned forward and kissed me. I pulled back to see Sam disappearing around the corner. I couldn't take this much longer.

"Look, Carly. I really think that you've got the wrong idea."

"What about?" she looked confused.

"I don't want to sound awful, but I don't like you in... that way." I told her. Her eyes widened and her face began to turn red.

"Oh my gosh..." She said slowly "I- I don't believe- God I am so stupid!" She raised a hand to hide her face.

"No your not" I put a hand on her shoulder. "It was an easy mistake to make"

"No it wasn't! The other day, when I kissed you and you didn't say anything, I thought you were just shocked in a good way... but you were really just shocked in a-"

"Bad way." We said simultaneously.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Well, I had to go after... I had to get somewhere, and I haven't really been alone with you since. I'm sorry. I hope this doesn't change anything between us" I said as nicely as possible. She didn't look _too_ upset. Honestly, she seemed more embarrassed than anything.

"No it's fine..." She said.

"Look, I gotta go, but I'm sorry" I smiled at her as I set off to find Sam. I didn't have to look far, as she was sat on the bench around the corner from her and Carly's lockers sorting through her text books there instead of where Carly and I were. She was placing a bunch in her bag as I went and sat beside her.

"What up Benson?" she asked, avoiding any eye contact with me.

"I broke up with Carly... not that we were really dating in the first place..."

"Good for you" She said sarcastically, as she picked up the books she didn't need and set off to return them to her locker. I followed her. Carly had gone.

"Yeah, it is" I said as I took her hand.

"What?" she asked pulling it away looking somewhat angry. "You expect me to come running back to you now? You can't change the fact you kissed Carly."

"_She_ kissed_ me_. And no I don't expect that, but I was kind of hoping..." I trailed off at the flat look she was giving me. I sighed. "Come on Sam. What have I got to do to get you to forgive me?" She didn't even answer as she closed her locker and began to walk away. "I'll do anything" I whispered, but she heard me. She stopped walking and turned around, about to say something. She decided against it, however, and began walking away again. I sighed as I watched her retreating form. The bell for first period rang, so I began to trudge towards my class. I bumped into Gibby on the way.

"Hey Gibby" I said flatly.

"Woah, who died?" He asked, referring to my depressed tone of voice.

"No body." I replied simply.

"Is it the whole Sam-Carly-you thing that you have going on right now?" I nodded my head.

"Does Carly still think that you're dating her?" He asked.

"No. I 'broke up' with her" I said putting air quotes around 'broke up' as we were never really together.

"Was she upset?" he asked.

"You know what? She actually wasn't. She seemed more embarrassed at the fact that she had made such a stupid mistake."

"I'm not surprised." He said matter-of-factly.

"You're not?" I questioned, confused.

"Nope. I don't think she really liked you in the first place. I think that she was missing the attention that you usually give her, and although you didn't mean to, you were paying a lot more attention to Sam that you used to, so I think she was jealous as well. Then she decided that she would get the attention back by dating you. I don't think she meant anything bad by it. I bet she genuinely believed that she liked you, but really, she just missed the attention from you." I looked at Gibby in shock as we stepped into the classroom for first lesson and made our way to our seats, waiting for the teacher to come.

"Wow Gibby. You're cleverer than we give you credit for. We really should listen to you more often."

"Yes. You should listen to me more. If you'd have taken notice when I said 'tell Carly' you wouldn't be in this mess. GIBBEH IS ALWAYS RIGHT!" he said as he got out of his seat and began taking off his shirt.

"Gibby! Sit down!" I hissed, noticing all off the weird looks coming our way. Once he had sat back at his desk and pulled his shirt back down, I decided to ask "Do you want to get that magical brain of yours to give me a solution to get Sam to forgive me?"

"Ah. I'm afraid that no matter how awesome I am, Sam Puckett is one person I will _never_ understand. You gotta work this one out for yourself." He said. I sighed, but was suddenly over come with a wave of determination.

"You're right again Gibby. No one knows Sam like I do, and there are ways of getting around her." I said, as I racked my brains and slowly began coming up with a number of things that I could do to win Sam back.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I pushed open Carly's front door and entered her apartment, wondering why she hadn't waited for me at the end of school today. I'd have thought that she'd want to talk to me about how upset she was that she and Freddie broke up. I ended up walking here on my own, which took about 30 minutes, as Carly disappeared and Freddie got picked up by his mom.

"Carly?" I called. No answer. "Spencer?" still nothing. Huh, I wonder why the door was open if no one was in. I overlooked this, as I made my way to the refrigerator. As soon as I entered the kitchen, however, I stopped short as something caught my eye. "Holy Chiz..." I said as I walked over to the dining table. The words 'I'm sorry Sam. Forgive me?' were spelt out with what must have been at least 40 pieces of bacon. All around the edge were baskets of waffles like the ones T-Bo had bought on Carly's birthday. I sighed. I didn't _want_ to eat it, but why waste all that bacon? I sat down and began eating. Wow, it was so good! I'd just finished eating the bacon question mark when Freddie walked in, a smirk playing on his lips when he noticed me.

"What d'ya say?" he asked, sitting on the side of the table opposite me and motioning towards the bacon-message.

"It's gonna take a lot more than bacon, Freddie." I sighed as I stood up.

"Aw, but its Bolivian!" He whined.

"What if Carly would have seen this?" I asked, pointing at the table.

"She wouldn't. She told us that she was going straight to Wendy's to Study today." Freddie told me as he rose from his chair and moved closer in my direction. "Come on Sam, I'm sorry." He moved closer still, and I couldn't bring my self to back away. "I lov-"

"Freddie" I warned. He didn't say it, but wrapped his arms around my waste. I went to push him away but he tightened his grip. I sighed, but then made the big mistake of looking up, right into his eyes. I edged my face closer to his, and he did the same, until our lips touched. He kissed me as though we'd been apart for 3 years, not just 3 days.

"Hey, I'm back from Wend- OH MY GOD!" I heard a shriek from the door way which broke me from my trance.

"Get off me Freddie!" I whisper-shouted as I pushed him away and went over to Carly.

"Oh my gosh... are you two... you can't be... are you two like a thing... or something?" Carly asked. Suddenly, the look of shock on her face was replaced with one of realization. "Is this why you don't want to date me? You're with Sam!" she asked Freddie.

"No he's not! We are NOT together!" I said loudly.

"That's not what it looks like..." Carly trailed off, smirking at me.

"It's not my fault! That was just the nub being all... nubish!" I yelled as I left the apartment.

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

I didn't now where to start as Carly looked at me questioningly. I decided that the truth would work best.

"Listen Carly." I began, and shot into full story mode. "You remember a while ago, when Sam and I got trapped in your elevator? Well, she didn't 'just fall asleep on me'. We were in there for hours, and long story short, we ended up kissing. A lot. I was under the impression that we were together, but the next day she stormed off. She told you it was because she was hungry, annoyed and needed to pee right? Well that was all true, but, there was another reason to. She wanted to get away from me. She thought that I must have just been caught up in the moment, and the second we stepped back out of that elevator, I liked you again. When I convinced her that I like her and only her, we decided to start dating. She didn't want to upset you though, as you and I have history, so we decided to keep it a secret but only for a while, and then we would tell you when she felt ready to. Then a whole load of chiz happened with Gibby, but that's a whole other story. So yeah, basically Sam and I were happily dating, but then she walked in when you kissed me and got the completely wrong idea. That's why I left straight away, I was going after her. When I eventually found her, she didn't seem to believe that _you_ kissed_ me_, so she broke up with me. Then the next day, Sam being Sam, decided to act really stupid and tell the whole school that you and I were together. I kept asking her to forgive me, but she wouldn't, so I've come up with a bunch of things I can do to win her back. That was attempt one" I motioned towards the table.

"Woah..." Carly said as she dropped her bag and sat down on the couch. "This explains so much! The flirty looks, the drop in arguing, the leaving early..."

"Yeah, well, it's all over now." I sighed as I sat down beside her.

"Oh no. I feel as though this is all my fault for kissing you! I'm sorry." Carly said, sounding rather guilty as she placed her arm around me.

"No, it isn't your fault..." I said. She smiled slightly at me.

"Hey, didn't you say you had a load of ways to get her back?"

"Yeah..." I said.

"Well now I know, maybe I can help! Since plan A sort of failed, what's plan B?" she asked. Maybe she's right. Who knows Sam better than Carly does? I could use all the help I could get right now, so I decided that I would tell her all of my ideas. I'm going to have Samantha Puckett back in no time.

**A/N- Awesome? Good? Ok? Bad? Crap? Let me know! Also, do you like the idea of Freddie coming up with a bunch of ways to win Sam back? I was thinking he could do one or two each chapter until the one that finally wins her round (I know what that one is ;D)... give me some ideas please! Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter! Review this one now? Pleaseeeee? :) **

**Peace. Love. Seddie :D**


	11. Gifts and serenades

_**Chapter 10: Gifts and serenades**_

**A/N- Hey :D Oh my gosh. My homework has been piling up in RIDICULOUS amounts and I have had literally NO time to do anything. But we got sent home from school today because the snow is so bad and I'm not going sledging/having a snow ball fight until tomorrow, so I decided to start writing this chapter :D but before you read, who watched **_**iStart a fan war**_**? I did like it, but don't you think it would have been better if it ended more like this – **_**All of the Creddie fans were continually chanting "CREDDIE!" at the top of there voices. All of the Seddiers were showing support for there shipping, but in a more civilised way, like the angels that all Seddie fans are :') . Freddie was beginning to get tired of hearing 'CREDDIE!' so he stood up, pulled Sam out of her chair and shouted "If I was in love with Carly, would I do THIS?" and he pulled Sam towards him, placing his lips firmly on hers. She stayed limp with shock in his arms, but kissed back enthusiastically all the same. He let her go after 20 seconds or so, to see the whole crowd and Carly in shocked silence. He and Sam took there seats, Sam looking as though she had just ate ham for the first time, when he simply asked "now that you've all calmed down, does anyone have any questions about iCarly?" – **_**Anyway, back to the story...**

_Disclaimer- My name is Elly. I'm 14. I'm a girl. Nuff said._

**Sam's P.O.V.**

It was the day after Freddie gave me my edible apology. All through school today, he and Carly had both been acting... normal. Aside from him giving me the occasional wink or flirty look, to which I replied with rather rude hand gestures, Freddie seemed to have given up. But hey, I just _had_ to speak to soon didn't I?

**Freddies P.O.V.**

"Sam!" I called when I finally spotted her on the corridor. I'm guessing she was on her way to her locker to return her text books, as it was the end of the school day. "Guess what I have!"

"Uh, I don't know. Geek disease?" she said sarcastically. I decided to ignore this comment.

"Shelby Marx tickets. Tonight. Front row." I said as I pulled out 2 tickets and handed them to her. Her eyes grew wide in surprise as she read them, confirming what I had just told her.

"Dude! These were all sold out! Even Shelby _herself _couldn't get me any! How'd you get these?" She exclaimed jumping around seeming as though she had completely forgotten every ounce of awkwardness there should be between us.

"Well. It wasn't easy..." I said as I thought about all of the stuff I had to do for rip-off Rodney to get these. She calmed down and stood still. She began to walk away as she said;

"Hmm... who should I take with me?" I quickly fell into step beside her.

"Hey, you know what I like?" I continued before she could slip and insult in. "MMA fighting. _Especially _Shelby Marx..."

"Well what a coincidence. I have 2 tickets to see her tonight!" She exclaimed very sarcastically. "And I've decided who I'm taking..." I held out my hand ready to receive one of the tickets back from her, when she shouted "Pete! Get over here" what the hell? "You like MMA fighting right?" she asked.

"Obviously!" He said to her.

"Want to come and see Shelby Marx tonight? I got front row tickets..."

"Dude! Seriously? Course I do!" he shouted.

"Sweet, we can go right there then. I just need to put my books in my locker... actually, Freddie, you'll take them for me wont you?" she asked as she flung them into my arms. "See you later Freddifer" She said, ruffling my hair before she left with Pete.

Well, that didn't go according to plan. She was supposed to be really happy that I got her the tickets, and forgive me... but now she's going to see Shelby Marx with her ex boyfriend. I remember, she and Pete only went out a couple more times after her fight in the groovie smoothie. They were pretty loved up at first like she was with Jonah, but they just kind of grew apart and stopped going places together, until they only said hi on the corridor and stuff. But anyway, I was now (understandably) pissed off. She'd only asked Pete to annoy me, and it had worked. That girl knows just which strings to pull...

"Freddie" Carly called, smiling. "Where's Sam?" she asked as we set off towards Bushwell plaza. We usually walk home instead of getting the bus so that Sam can a buy a smoothie (well, I usually end up paying for it, but still) and it just becomes habit to walk even when she isn't there.

"With Pete." I told her. "Going to see Shelby Marx."

"What?" Carly asked, looking very shocked "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

I explained it all to her.

"She's trying to make you jealous. Don't worry about it." Carly said, smiling slightly at me.

"I'm not worried." I said. "I'm still going to get my point across, one way or another."

...

We got into Carly's apartment and I went straight over to her computer.

"We still have Shelby's email don't we?" I asked Carly.

"Yeah" she sounded confused. "Its saved. Why?" And she came to peer over my shoulder to see what I was doing.

"Plan A and Plan B failed. This is plan C." I told her, as I emailed Shelby Marx, asking for a favour.

...

Carly turned the lights down and came to sit next to me with a bowl of popcorn as I flicked through the channels until I found the on that the Shelby Marx fight was on. The voice over was announcing Shelby and her opponent entering the ring, when Shelby motioned towards somebody nearby. This person ran over to her and handed her a micro-phone.

"Hey, hey I think this is it." Carly said to me. Yep, Shelby was about to do what I had asked her.

"Before the fight starts," She said into the micro-phone, "I have a something that my friend wanted me to say. Sam, Freddie is really sorry. He says that he misses you and wishes that you would forgive him. Personally, I find relationships and stuff pretty jank, but I think he really means it, so maybe you should forgive him... Anyway, I think we got a fight to start!" She smirked as she handed the micro-phone back to the guy who gave it to her, and turned to face her opponent.

Well, I had got Sam's idol to tell her to give me another chance, this had to work. I'd also made sure to ask Shelby not to say our last names, in case Sam still didn't want people to know. It was an odd start to an MMA fight, but nobody there seemed too bothered by it. Shelby was now pushing her opponents face up against the side of the ring whilst kicking her everywhere that she could reach. It was really violent. **I bet Sam is loving this. **I thought.

"You think she'll listen?" I asked Carly.

"She might, we'll just wait and see."

...

The fight had finished about half an hour ago. I was still at Carly's and we were watching 'girly cow' when the door was pushed open.

"What goes on?" Sam asked as she walked in. I immediately jumped up.

"And this is my cue to leave..." Carly said as she jogged from the couch up the stairs. I looked at Sam. Her hair and jacket were covered in a light layer of snow. **(A/N- ok, I'm in a very snowy-type mood, so I'm making it snow in Seattle to alright? :P) **She looked quite happy, but there was no hiding the slight hint of awkwardness in the air.

"So..." I trailed off, expecting her to say 'I forgive you Freddie! I'm in love with you! Please take me back!" Ok, I'm talking about Sam here. Maybe she wouldn't say _quite_ that, but something along those lines.

"Did you watch the fight?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah I did... did you hear what Shelby said at the beginning?" her excitement faded as she said;

"Yes."

"And...?" I encouraged her to keep talking.

"And what? Freddie. I don't _want_ bacon and gifts and famous people talking to me! Ok... maybe I _do_ want those things, but none of that is going to make me forgive you!" She sighed as she turned around. "I've got to go home... say bye to Carly for me." And with that, she made her way back out of the door, and closed it behind her. I sighed as sat down on the couch, by head resting in my hands.

"It'll be ok Freddie" I heard Carly say.

"You heard that?" I asked.

"Well, did you really expect me not to listen?" She giggled.

"Fair enough" I sighed. "Carly, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, it seems from what she said, that she doesn't want material things. You're going to have to try doing something sentimental and romantic for her. We're going to have to bring out the girly, cheesy, romantic side of Sam. I know you can't see it, but its there somewhere... deep down... deep deep do-"

"I get the point Carly. What can I do that's 'sentimental' and 'romantic'?" I asked

"Oh my gosh! I just had the best idea! Do you still play guitar?" She asked me bouncing up and down.

"A little..." Not many people knew, but I used to get guitar lessons. I gave up after a while though, as it sometimes got in the way of A.V. club.

"And if we got you a sheet of chords, would you be able to play them?" she asked, still looking very excited.

"Probably. I'd have to practise a bit, but if it was quite a simple pattern, I could play it." I replied.

"Well, I have a plan that you can do tonight! Really soon! Just go and get your guitar, I'll get on the computer." She smiled at me, clapping her hands slightly at her own brilliance as she hopped up and over to the computer. I did as she said and went over to my apartment, and pulling out my guitar from under my bed, wondering what she had in mind. I went back in to her apartment.

"Did you and Sam have a song? You know like 'your song'?" She asked me.

"No, not really..." I told her.

"Well, is there a song that reminds you of her, or is like important for you both?" I thought about it.

"Well... there is one, I suppose..." I said, reluctant to tell her.

"What is it?" She asked eagerly.

"Running away by AM... It's the song that was playing when we had our first kiss..." I really did NOT like discussing this with Carly. She let out a huge 'AW!' before turning around and typing something into the search engine. I peered over her shoulder to see what. 'Chords for running away by AM' I then suddenly realised what she wanted me to do – play the song on guitar for Sam.

"Nuh nuh no no no no!" I said to Carly. "There is _no way _that I am playing and singing any song in front of Sam. Ever."

"Come on Freddie, She doesn't want gifts and things. She obviously wants you to do something big like this, to show her how you feel." Carly looked kind of dreamy.

"Carly. This is Sam were talking about. Not your fantasies."

Some how, however, Carly managed to convince me to do it. Oh God help me.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

It was about 01:15. 4 hours after I had been to Carly's and saw Freddie. I was climbing into bed in my t-shirt and shorts, ready to go to sleep. I normally go to bed much later than this on a Friday night, but I had literally no energy. I lay, trying to clear my mind of Freddie, when I heard a slight tapping sound. I tensed up, listening carefully. _Tap. _There it was again. I sat up slowly in bed when I heard it yet again, and realised it was coming from my bedroom window. I quietly picked up the baseball bat that I keep next to my bed, (come on, I'm Sam Puckett. Of course I'm going to have a baseball bat next to my bed) and tip-toed over to the window. I quickly flung my curtains open and raised my baseball bat, to see Freddie standing out in to snow a guitar in one hand, the other closed around a pebble that he was clearly bout to throw, I'm guessing, at my window. I placed my bat on the floor and quickly opened the window.

"What the hell Benson?" I hissed.

"Look Sam, I miss you like hell! I just want you to accept my apology." He said, his eyes pleading. Seeing him out there, throwing pebbles at my window, shivering from the cold, puppy-dog-eyes an all, brought a slight smile to my face. Bless the nub. But I still had to say;

"To bad it ain't going to happen." I was about to close my window.

"Wait! Wait Sam!" He called, so I rolled my eyes and looked back at him. He cleared his throat, pulled his guitar in front of him and began to strum. I recognized the tune, and then I realized what the song was when he began to sing;

"Did I tell you I knew your name, but it seems that I've lost it, did-" Oh my Gosh. The nub was serenading to me. This was so very cringe-worthy.

"Shut up!" I told him. Did he think that I _liked_ this type of thing? I wasn't Carly. I laughed loudly at him. "WAY to cheesy, Freddork" and I closed my window and my curtains and climbed back into bed. I had stopped laughing at him now, but still had a smile on my face.

**A/N- So... was it Ok? I know the serenading thing was cheesy, and trust me, I HATE cheesy, but I just had to do it lol! Sorry that there wasn't much Seddie-action, but in the next chapter, I'm going to use **_**iCarlyfreak**_**'s idea (if that's ok?) of Freddie seducing Sam, so there will be PLENTY of Seddie action, trust me. Speaking of reviewers ideas, thank you! They were all pretty awesome! **_**Danel **_**you said about him announcing it on iCarly, and yeah, I was thinking of doing that :D thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter :') how about you go review this chapter? Go on, you know you want to ;)**

**Peace. Love. Seddie :D**


	12. Just like a game

_**Chapter 11- Just like a game**_

**A/N Hey hey hey ;D here's chapter 11 of i'M keeping a secret :D but first, I'd like to thank **_**iCarly freak **_** for letting me use her idea of Freddie seducing Sam with the whole food, music, dim lighting type of thing. Awesome idea! Now, read on ;)**

_Disclaimer: insert sarcastic comment about how I don't own iCarly here_

**Sam's P.O.V.**

It was 19:58 and I was stepping out of the elevator on the 8th floor of Bushwell plaza on my way to Carly's apartment. 'Why am I here so late?' I hear you ask. 'Why didn't I come here straight from school as usual?' Well, I'm currently wondering the exact same thing. The only thing I knew was that Carly was 'sorting some stuff out' and I couldn't go to her place until 8 o'clock.

School had been pretty normal today, except for Freddie blushing madly the first time he saw me, still embarrassed from Friday night. I couldn't think about that and not laugh (and cringe... it was cheesy as hell.) Carly was her usual self, but I was sure that she knew. Freddie must have told her. It's got to have been her idea for him to serenade me. It's a very Carly-ish type of thing. But neither of them mentioned anything odd about the dork and I. We were walking back to Carly's, I was sipping my smoothie that I had bought (well, Freddie had bought it, but same thing) when Carly was all 'see you later Sam!' when we got near to my street. I questioned her, as I rarely ever go straight home from school. All she said was;

"There are some things that I need to sort out, so you can't come round until 8. No, actually, you _have_ to come round at 8. But no earlier ok?" I felt quite insulted that she wasn't giving me a reasonable explanation for this, but she smiled her sickeningly sweet I'm-Carly-and-I-can-get-you-to-do-anything-that-I-want-you-to-do- smile at me, so I didn't argue, and just said see you later to her and the nub before turning and going home.

My night after that was pretty uneventful. I got into my house, had an argument with my mom over me trying to explain that Frothy _can't _get a job because he is a cat. We were ok in the end though, as she came up to my bedroom, gave me a fat cake and ruffled my hair before returning downstairs. After eating my fat cake I thought of things that I could do to relieve my boredom. I sat on my bed and looked around me. My eyes fell upon my school bag. **I could always do my homework?** Ha! No! I wasn't _that_ bored. **I suppose I could tidy my room?** Nah... Too tired. I actually _was _pretty tired. Today was a Monday after all... So I decided that the best thing to do to pass the time between now and 8 o'clock would be to sleep. I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes, but for some reason, all I could think about was Freddie. How much I missed him, how much I like him, how much I wanted to forgive him...

I opened my eyes immediately. **Puckett... **I warned myself. Of course I didn't want to forgive him! It was clear that he was trying to get me to, so I had to do the opposite and _not _forgive him, otherwise it would be like he had won... I know this wasn't really a win-loose type of thing, but when it came to Freddie and me, everything was competitive...

Eventually, I decided to give in to my thoughts, and I lay thinking of nothing but Freddie, until my stomach growling distracted me. No wonder! Since I'd got home, all I had eaten was a fat cake. My mom was still trying to cook for me, but tonight, she had either forgotten, or (wrongly) thought that a fat cake was enough to keep me going all night. Due to how empty our cupboards and fridge usually are, I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't be eating until I got to Carly's. Wondering how long away that was, I glanced at my clock. It was already quarter to eight! I didn't think it would be that time already! I had actually sat and thought about Freddie for 3 HOURS straight. That must be some kind of record.

I hopped of my bed, put on my shoes (and jacket, it was freezing outside as it was December _and_ it was snowing) and set off for Carly's apartment.

I pushed open Carly's front door, to find nothing but pitch black before me.

"Carly?" I whispered, closing the door silently. I don't know why, but the darkness made me feel the need to be quiet. I was about to switch on the light, when I saw a faint glow coming from the kitchen, that I only noticed now that I had closed to door, sealing all light out of the room. I made my way towards it, hands out in front of me so I didn't bump into anything. I entered the kitchen area, to find the source of faint light coming from several candles placed in the middle of the dining table, which was set with dinner things for 2. I lifted my eyes from the table, to see none other than Freddie Benson, kitted out in dress pants and a shirt, standing before me.

I placed a hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously Fredweird?" He simply smirked at me. I sighed, guessing that I was right about Carly knowing about all of this. She had told me to come here at this specific time so that they could have this ready, and she probably let Freddie do this here knowing that I wouldn't go to his place, or any form of restaurant with him. "Well, I'm going to go and find Carly" I said turning around "And I may possibly kill her for letting you do this" I muttered under my breath.

"Wait... Don't you want any food?" he asked me. I turned my head around to see him pull a bucket of fried chicken off the counter as he smirked at me. Man, it was tempting...

"I'm good Fredwina. See you later."

"You sure?" he asked raising his eyebrows, as he removed the lid from the bucket of Chicken. I could smell it... I had eaten barely anything since I got home from school.

"You're lucky I'm starving." I told him as I pulled out a chair and sat down, snatching the chicken from him. He smiled and sat opposite me. This would have been some what romantic if we weren't eating food bought from a fast food place, and If we were BOTH actually eating it, instead of just me with the bucket on my knee. I cast a glance at Freddie. I noticed that he was chuckling to himself whilst he watched me. About 5 minutes later, I looked over again to see that he was still doing it. "What?" I asked through a mouth full of chicken.

"You're cute when you eat" He said. That's a new one. Most people think the way that I eat is pretty gross.

"What ever." I said, rolling my eyes, my mouth still full. I swallowed the remaining chicken and dipped my hand into the bucket to take out another piece, though my hand just found greasy cardboard. There was no use staying now that all the food had gone. I got up from my chair and went to leave the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Freddie asked, standing also.

"Away." I replied simply, when I felt a tug on my wrist. I turned around to see Freddie holding it. "Yes?"

"I bought you fried chicken, and you won't even stay and extra 10 minutes?" He asked, raising his eyebrows slightly and stepping closer to me.

"No" I said, attempting to escape again, but he pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked at him flatly.

"Come on Sam..." He said giving me his puppy dog eyes. I sighed. One of his arms let go of me, and he picked up a small remote from on the counter. He pointed it towards the CD player, and pressed a button, making a song begin to play. "You're not serious are you?" I asked, laughing slightly as he snaked his arms back around me and began to sway a little to the music. He clearly hadn't got the fact that I really dislike cheesy cliché stuff.

I stood as stiff as a board, my feet not moving and my arms folded across my chest as he continued attempting to make me dance with him.

"Ok, I really don't have time for this..." I sighed as I went to leave yet again, but he just tightened his grip on me and pulled me even closer, and he leaned down so that his face was directly in front of mine. His eyes were _right there._ I avoided them, knowing that as soon as I looked into them; he'd have me right where he wanted me. I looked down at the ground, only to have my chin lifted up by his finger. And yep, you've guessed it, our eyes met, and I felt like I could actually melt. I think he noticed my sudden change in temperament, as he leaned forward, even closer to me whispering;

"I've missed you," and closing the remaining distance between us, placing his lips on mine. I kissed back, unable to help myself, and placed my hands on his shoulders. It was hard to believe that he had started off kissing me softly, as after 30 seconds or so, we were making out like crazy and He was backing me into the wall. One of his hands moved up into my hair, and I lifted up my leg, wrapping it around the back of his knees, pushing him closer to me. I felt his hand that was in my hair trail down my back to meet his other hand, his arms tightened around me, and before I knew what was happening, my feet had left the floor and he continued to kiss me as he carried me over to the counter-top. He pulled away as he sat me up there, but I quickly pulled him back towards me, leaning down to kiss him as I was now higher up, and wrapping both of my legs around his back. We went on like this for quite a while, when I fidgeted a little after being sat up on the counter-top for so long, and having to lean down. He must have sensed my discomfort as he pulled me off, into his arms, and carried me towards the couch, not stopping kissing me once. He was lay on his back, his arms holding me on him as he kissed me even more intensely than before. The top button of my blouse was undone before I realised exactly what was happening. I'd given into him again.

I immediately jumped off him, my head in my hands. He stood up looking rather worried.

"Sam?" he asked cautiously, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like you! That's what's wrong! Why did you kiss me?" I shouted.

"You kissed me back!" he defended him self. "I thought that maybe you'd forgiven m-"

"No I haven't!" I said, cutting him off. Though, I'm not really surprised that he thought that he had won me over. We _had_ ended up having a full-blown make out session in various areas of Carly's kitchen and living-room... but it didn't count! I'd looked into his eyes, which made me go into some real annoying trance of some sort, making me forget my stubbornness and go along with what ever he wants me to do.

"Then why did you-" he started.

"I don't know..." I interrupted him yet again, knowing that he was going to ask why I kissed back. He sighed, sitting down with his head in his hands.

"I thought I'd got you back..." He mumbled, making me feel _slightly_ sorry for him.

"You really think that I'd give in that easily?" I smirked at him.

"It _seemed_ like you had given in." He retorted.

"How do'ya know mamma didn't just want a bit of fun?" I winked at him. "Let me tell you now, you are completely, utterly, 100% NOT forgiven. And you are also completely, utterly, 100% still single. Unless there is some weird, and most probably blind, girl that you've not been telling me about." I joked, ruffling his hair. He stood up, looking exasperated, clearly not seeing the funny side to this. I have to say, I didn't at first. But that was before I realised, that this was like one of our little games (only with slightly more um... _intense..._ outcomes.) We were both annoying the other, both to stubborn to do what the other wanted. "Can't wait to see what you come up with next" I smirked and winked at him, before leaving him standing there, looking the most confused that I had ever seen him. Yep, this was definitely like the games we used to play. And I was not going to give up (as much as that stupid voice in my head wanted me to.) But unfortunately, I had the feeling that Freddie wasn't going to give up either...

**A/N So... how was it? Review and tell me? Pretty please? ... I hope that I got across why Sam wasn't forgiving him... in case I didn't; she's basically just too stubborn. She still likes him, but because Freddie's been going to such measures to get her back, she wants to annoy him by refusing to accept them and doing things like using the tickets he bought her for her and Pete instead of him, and ignoring stuff that he does... anyway... Thanks for all of the reviews on my last chapter! Each one made me smile :D especially;**

_**Bleach Munky**_**'s review. Did you really get internet on your phone just to read this when your not home? That makes me feel so special :') **

**and **_**melJean**_**, you asked if in a previous chapter Sam and Freddie ahem... 'did it'... and I have decided that I'm going to let who ever is reading decide on that, cause I simply can't! Cause they are 16... **_**But**_** its iCarly... so I'm not to sure... anyway, thank you all again! I've just noticed that this is a REALLY huge authors not, so I'll just leave you alone now, with that little review button, you know, in case you wanna click it ;)**

**Peace. Love. Seddie :D**


	13. Everybody knows

_**Chapter 12- Everybody knows.**_

**A/N- Hey! I have missed you all! I'm so very very truly sorry that I haven't updated since forever ago, but first I couldn't think of ANYTHING to write, and then I was busy with Christmas and chiz (by the way, hope you all had an awesome Christmas or Hanukkah or what ever it is that you celebrate :D and happy new year!) and THEN my dad got really ill, so I've been helping my sister to look after him :( ...So, without further ado ('My name is Ado!' haha, I love that part on iStart a fanwar, me and my friend Rach laughed our heads off!) here's chapter 12...**

_Disclaimer: I'm too tired to think of something witty. Go ask Dan who iCarly belongs to._

...

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

It was Friday night – iCarly night – and therefore, the day to put my next plan to get Sam back into action. I was more determined now than ever, as it was no longer just a matter of winning my girlfriend 'round; it was a matter of beating Samantha Puckett at one of our games. She was clearly trying her hardest to resist, but there was no way that I was going to let her win.

I looked across the room to where she was sat sipping a cream soda and flicking through the channels on the T.V, when Carly ran down the stairs and said:

"Come on guys, 5 minutes till show," before running back up to the studio. Sam reluctantly stood and jogged after her. I watched until she was out of sight before I turned to face to Carly's computer. I quickly updated the iCarly site the way I needed to as it was part of my plan, and then followed the girls upstairs. Sam and Carly did their thing, a whole bunch of improvised comedy and a couple of rehearsed sketches like the cowboy and the idiot farm girl, when Sam announced that it was the end of the show. She pushed down the 'Aw' button on her remote.

"Actually..." Carly began, "That's not quite it for tonight" Sam mouthed 'what?' at her, looking rather confused. Carly ran over to me and I ever-so-carefully handed her my camera and ran to stand beside Sam instead. A puzzled look crossed Sam's face, and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"What are you doing?" she whisper-shouted. I just winked at her and looked at my camera which Carly was pointing at me.

"Hey iCarly viewers. I know I'm usually behind the camera-"

"Where you should be" Sam interrupted. I ignored her.

"But there is something important that I need to say." I paused and took a breath. "A lot of you came to see Sam, Carly and I at Webicon earlier this year. For those of you that didn't, a whole fight broke out over which the better shipping is. 'Seddie' or 'Creddie.' We assured you all that nothing was, or would ever happen relationship-wise with the three of us." I cast a glance at Sam. Her eyes were growing wider and wider by the second, and her grip on her remote got increasingly tighter; as though she knew where I was going with this. "But the thing is, not so long ago, something _did_ happen... and seeing as Carly is the one behind the camera, you've probably guessed that it was between Sam and me." I heard a faint thud and looked to my left to see that Sam had dropped her remote and she was staring at me, opened mouthed, clearly too shocked to do anything else. Her eyes were so wide, they threatened to pop right out, but I continued. "So yep. We dated. But we told nobody. You're probably wondering why I'm telling you all now, when Sam clearly doesn't want me to. And you see, it's because not to long ago, another girl kissed me." Carly flashed me a grateful half-smile for not mentioning her name. I thought I'd best not, in case one of the super-psycho Seddie-shippers murdered her or something. "I pulled away immediately, but Sam only saw the kiss. I've told her a million times that the girl kissed _me_ but she still refuses to take me back. So, I've put up a poll on iCarly . com similar to the one that I posted when Sam and Carly fell out. So please, go and vote, 'cause I'm hoping that she'll listen to you. I really miss her." I turned to face Sam. "I really miss _you_." Suddenly, a look of realisation crossed Sam's face. Her mouth which was wide open with shock, snapped closed and she began breathing very deeply.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. Benson." She hissed. I could see the anger in her eyes, and decided now would be a good time to escape. I turned and made my way to the door. As fast as I could. "YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!" She yelled.

**Carly's P.O.V.**

I watched as Sam chased Freddie out into the corridor. I heard a loud thud (which I assumed was Freddie hitting the ground after being jumped on by Sam) followed by several screams of "I don't believe you told everyone!" then A LOT of yelps as Freddie got attacked. I turned the camera on myself and forced a smile. I was reminded greatly of the time we were being tested to go to space and I had to talk to the audience about powdered nuts.

"Well, that's about it for this iCarly... come back next week! If our technical producer is still alive to do the show..." I said the last bit under my breath before switching off the camera, placing it on Freddie's tech cart and running out in to the corridor. Freddie was on his back, with Sam sat on his stomach. She had both of his arms pinned down on either side of his head.

"YOU IDIOT!" She shouted in his face. "NOW EVERYBODY IS GOING TO KNOW THAT I DATED A FRICKIN' NERD!" I quickly moved forward and put my arms around Sam's waist, pulling her off Freddie. She stood up, breathing heavily. She blew a piece of hair out of her face before folding her arms across her chest and attempting to get her breath back. Freddie stood also. He dusted himself off before looking at Sam, and saying with confidence that you rarely see in Freddie:

"Jeez, Sam. There was no need to jump me. If you wanted to get on me that bad, you could have just said so." He smirked. Sam growled and ran at him again. I grabbed her arms to hold her back as Freddie backed into the wall.

"No need for that comment Freddie! No need!" I shouted. "Now go down stairs!" he did as I said, and quickly exited. I waited a moment for Sam to calm down before releasing her. She turned to face me.

"Ugh! I'm going to kill that nub." She said running her hands through her hair. But instead of looking mad, she was pouting and folding her arms. She somewhat reminded me of a 5 year old who couldn't get their own way. After a second or 2 though, her face turned serious as she said to me "look Carls, I'm really sorry that we didn't tell you about us. I didn't want you to get mad or-"

"Honestly Sam, its fine" I reassured her. "I get it. But seriously, you should forgive Freddie. It was all my fault. It was _me _that kissed _him_." I pulled her into a hug. "Which I am totally sorry about by the way" I added as an after thought. She laughed slightly as she pulled away.

"Yeah I know what you mean... but I'm afraid that I can't give in to him that easily, Shay" she smirked at me before turning on her heel and walking down the stairs. I sighed and shook my head at how stubborn she is, before following her.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I jumped off the last step into Carly's living room, and completely blanked Freddie who was sitting at the computer on my way over to the fridge. I heard Carly go over to him though; probably looking at this dumb poll that Freddie had uploaded. I was searching through the back of the fridge for a cream soda when Carly called:

"Sam... You might want to see this."

"Yeah? No thanks..." I replied as my fingers finally came into contact with a can of cream soda.

"Seriously" Carly began as I walked over to the couch and turned on the T.V. "These results are very interesting..."

"Wonderful" I sighed sarcastically, opening the can.

"I put up 3 options" Freddie said.

"I really _don't_ care..." I said flatly, flicking through the channels and sipping my soda. He seemed to ignore my dulcet tone and obvious boredom, however, as he began reading what was on the screen in front of him out loud.

"Option 1. 'Sam is right. She and Freddie should stay broken up.' 17,376 people voted for that one."

"Yay. Some people with sense." I said to him.

"But Sam." Carly began. "If you'd look, you'd notice that almost everyone who picked that option was called something like-" she scanned the screen "_Creddie101_ or-" she looked again "_CreddieLuv. _They don't care about the argument, they just want Freddie and I together. Anyway... tell her the other results Freddie."

"Option 2. 'Freddie is right. Sam should forgive him.' 32,948 people chose this one." I scoffed slightly, but other than that, my attention didn't leave the television.

"Then the third option. 'Sam and Freddie should just both forget what happened, and get back together. They were obviously made for each other.'" He didn't say how many people voted for this, and even though I didn't want him to know, I was quite interested to find out, so as much as I didn't want to, I had to ask:

"Well? How many people chose that one?" Freddie grinned widely at me.

"143,713 people." He said triumphantly. Half of me wanted to smile and say that our iCarly viewers have sense, but the stubborn half of me wanted to go and tell Freddie that his plan failed, 'cause I don't care about some stupid voting thing. Being Sam Puckett an all, you can probably guess which side won.

"And you think that makes a difference?" I scoffed as I got up from the couch. I made my way over to the door. "It's going to take a lot more than some dumb poll for you to win at this Freddiefer." I winked at him, waved at Carly and left.

...

It was the Monday after the iCarly webisode in which Freddie announced about us. As I walked into Ridgway, I kept getting the same reactions to my presence as I had all weekend; either looks of what can only be described as jealousy, or snickering behind my back. I didn't understand this at all, until a few of my friends from detention walked over to me.

"What the hell Sam? You dated a guy from the A.V. club?" one of them said before they all burst out laughing. "Why? What is wrong with you?"

"Shut the hell up." I told them. They all did shut up, as they know not to get on the wrong side of me. A couple of what can only be described as Barbie-wanna-be's from our grade obviously didn't know this though, other wise, they would have whispered more quietly when they saw me coming.

"Ew. How come some body as HOT as Freddie Benson would go out with _that_, when he hasn't even looked at somebody as pretty as me twice?"

"What did you just say?" I asked. Little Miss Barbie looked away from her friend and at me.

"I just can't seem to _understand_ why someone like Freddie would even consider dating you, when there is somebody as gorgeous as me around." She said with a sarcastic smile.

"Well I'm not surprised. You're so thick, I doubt you can _understand_ much." I retorted.

"Ew. Your like, such a total freak." She laughed and then turned back to her friend. "Well, I'm going to go and find Freddie. When he see's me, maybe he'll realise what's pretty" she motioned to her self "and what's plain skanky" she looked over her shoulder at me. That complete BITCH! I spun her around to face me I punched her right in the nose. And let's just say, after all the jealous remarks, and being laughed at for dating a geek, she wasn't the last person to get injured by me that day.

...

It was the last day of school before Christmas vacation. It was Friday and I was sat in detention. I'd had it every night this week for punching that girl on Monday. And shoving that guy... and pulling that other girl's hair... but yeah. Turns out Freddie had been getting stick to though, same as me. People were either jealous how 'A nerd like him' could get a 'girl like me' or they were _laughing_ at him for dating a 'girl like me.' People are weird, huh?

Soon, Mr. Howard came in a told us that we could all go. I went to them main entrance of school to meet Carly and Freddie. They always waited for me when I had detention. However, when I trudged through the snow to meet them, Carly wasn't waiting. Only Freddie.

"Where's Carly?" I asked, pulling on my coat and scarf.

"She had to be somewhere, but I waited, you know, 'cause I'm nice that way" he smirked at me.

"I don't want people to see me alone with you! What if they think something is going on?"

"Since when do you care what people think Sam?" he had a point. Plus, walking with Freddie meant that I'd get a free smoothie.

"Ok, Ok, what ever. Let's just go." I sighed.

We walked through the door of the Groovy Smoothie and over to the counter.

"A strawberry splat please T-Bo" Freddie said.

"Right away" T-Bo replied then turned to go get my smoothie.

"Oh, so I can't order my own smoothie now?" I asked Freddie sarcastically.

"Tell me honestly, that you WEREN'T going to order the strawberry splat?" He raised an eye-brow at me.

"Ugh! Why do you know me so well?" I grumbled at him, as T-Bo returned with my smoothie.

"So you guys, I watched iCarly last week... go on Sam. Why wont you take little Freddie here back? I mean, I know that he should probably hit the gym a bit more often, and he's not much to look at **(A/N- I COMPLETELY disagree with this, Nathen Kress it HAWT! :P) **but-"

"You got any meat impaled on a stick or what?" I interrupted T-Bo in a bored voice. His eyes lit up. And he ducked below the counter. He popped back up with a stick full of turkey.

"TURKEY ON A STICK! Thought I'd get into the Christmas spirit" he exclaimed grinning widely.

"Buy me some turkey Benson" I demanded Freddie. He pulled out his money from his pocket. T-Bo looked into his hand.

"That's enough for a slice." He told him.

"Ugh Freddie! You fail! I wanted the full stick" I whined.

"Well, sorry princess Puckett, but you'll have to settle for one slice."So Freddie gave him the money and I got a piece of turkey to go with my smoothie.

"You two are dang adorable!" T-Bo smiled as we walked away. I headed to the door, to see through the glass nothing but white.

"Woah... that is some heavy snow." Freddie said. "We'll wait in here until you finish your smoothie and your- oh, you've already ate your turkey"

So Freddie and I sat down at a table and I drank my smoothie. When I finished, it was still snowing outside.

"Well, let's go." I said. I headed towards the garbage can to put my empty smoothie cup in. I turned around to see that Freddie had gone. 'He must have left and thought that I was following him' I thought, so I stepped out of the door. I looked to my left (the way that he'd have gone, 'cause that's where Bushwell is) and shouted his name, when I felt something freezing hit the back of my head. I put my hand there and realised that it was a snow ball. I turned in the direction that it came from to see Freddie stood smirking at me.

"Oh no you didn't Benson" I smirked evilly at him, before bending down and picking up a handful of snow. He'd already started running, so I chased him. I threw the snow ball, and it hit the back of his head. I laughed out loud. I carried on running (which was hard- the snow must have been at least 7 inches deep) as he stopped to get more snow to throw at me. I kept going, being chased by him until we reached the local park and I ran in. Suddenly, I realised that I couldn't hear Freddie behind me. I stopped running and turned around. I'd been wrong; he had been behind me, and now he had crashed right into me, knocking me to the floor, where he landed right on top of me, one hand either side of my head. We were both laughing hysterically. I looked up at him as our laughter died down. He smiled at me.

"Come on Sam... See? You're obviously enjoying this. Why wont you be my girlfrie-"

At this point I shoved him of me, and stood up, brushing the snow of me as best as I could.

"Come on Fredsnow. We don't want to be late for iCarly" I said, and began to walk back to Carly's apartment, making sure that I was at least 2 feet away from him all the way home.

**A/N- Not 100% happy with this. Sorry if it sucked D: but it is half past midnight on a school night right now, and I stayed up just to make sure that I could finally post something now that I have the chance. Anyway, thank you for all my gorgeous reviews on the last chapter! I LOVE them! So... if you wouldn't mind... would you pretty pretty please review? ;) I'll probably be falling asleep in school tomorrow, so it'd be nice to know that somebody appreciates it :')**

**Peace. Love. Seddie :D**


	14. A kind of merry Christmas

_**Chapter 13: A kind of merry Christmas**_

**A/N – Hello! I am unbelievably sorry that I took so long. I'd be surprised if everyone hasn't given up on me… but if you've not, and you're reading this, THANK YOU. I think my excuses are pretty reasonable though… First, my dad got really ill (and I mean REALLY ill) so I was at the hospital almost every night for a month. When he finally got better let out, he still wasn't up to much, and since we don't live with my mum, I had to do literally everything, so I had no time for writing. When stuff got back to normal, my laptop broke, and when I got a new one, I had no Microsoft! I got it put on a couple of days ago… however, throughout this chizz, I'd been typing away on my blackberry, and I knew pretty much what I was going to write, so here it is…**

_Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly… but I do own a teddy bear. His name is Charlie._

…

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

"Merry almost Christmas!" Carly screamed down my ear for the 10th time that night.

"Yes, I get it Carly!" I said. It was Saturday night, the 24th of December to be precise. We were in her apartment, on the couch, eating Christmas tree-shaped cookies that my mom had baked (therefore sugar, gluten and fat-free of course), watching some Christmas film. 

"Sorry; I'm just really excited!" She screeched bouncing up and down beside me. I chuckled and shook my head turning my attention back to the TV as her phone began to ring and she stood up and answered.

"Merry almost Christmas!" She squealed loudly to whoever the now probably half-deaf-person on the other end of the line was. She then paused as she listened. "But it's Christmas eve, don't you want to spend it with your mom? ... Yeah, Freddie is here, but that's different... He lives right across the hall... Yeah I know... Of course I want you here but..." I guessed it was Sam, and she wanted to come over.

"Carly!" I hissed, jumping up from the couch and going to her side, tapping her shoulder. 

"Yeah... Hold on Freddie's talking to me... That's not a nice thing to say about him! What is it Freddie?" 

"Is that Sam?" I asked. 

"Yeah, why?" She questioned.

"Well, I'll go meet her if she's walking over here. It's really dark and plus there are so many robberies on Christmas eve."

Carly repeated what I said to her to Sam. She then turned away from me and whispered into her phone "Yes, I know that you'd probably be safer without him, 'cause then you'd only have to defend YOURSELF if anything happened... But it'll make him happy... Ok... See you soon" she put her phone back into her pocket and turned back to face me. "You can go and walk her here, buuuut she say's that its your Christmas present from her." 

"Aw! She didn't get me a real present?" I whined. 

"It's Sam, what did you expect?" Carly laughed. 

"True... Well is she setting off now?" I asked. 

"Yeah, so I'd hurry, or she'll be here before you're out of the door!" 

"Ok, see you later Carls." I said as I pulled on my coat and made my way to the elevator. 

"Actually, wait!" Carly squealed as she ran over to the front door. She stood on her tip-toes and pulled down the mistletoe that was hanging there, before running to me and pushing it into my arms. "This may come in handy" she smirked, before pushing me into the elevator. I left Bushwell and made my way to Sam's house. It's not far away at all, especially when you take the short cut down this alley way, but I wanted to meet her because I wanted to have at least one moment alone with her, especially today. I didn't have a plan this time, but I did have the mistletoe from Carly, and I also had Sam's Christmas present in my pocket. Maybe it would work better if I just improvise. I got to the bottom of the alley and crossed the street to where Sam was; she'd already left her house. Apart from the two of us, there was no-one else around. But it was quite late on Christmas eve. Most people were indoors. All though it wasn't currently snowing, the ground was coated with it, as was every other surface which wasn't covered up. I'd now reached Sam. She had her arms folded across her waist and half of her face buried under her scarf. She looked so small and vulnerable though I knew of course, this was completely untrue.

"Hey Benson" she mumbled. 

"Hey" I replied. She began to cross the street towards the alley which leads to Bushwell, but I pulled her back. 

"What?" She asked, in a slightly annoyed tone. "It's cold. I wanna get to Carly's" 

"Just wait a second... Since its Christmas..." I smirked as I pulled the mistletoe out from under my jacket. I lifted it above us and leaned down towards her. 

"Woah... What you doing there Freddiffer?" She asked, laughing slightly and leaning backwards a little, away from me. I however, leaned further forward until my mouth was right by her ear 

"You can't say no to mistletoe" I whispered, smirking to myself. I felt her shiver as soon as my breath touched her skin. I pulled my head back from her ear, placed one hand on her hip and the other stayed above us, holding the mistletoe. I moved towards her, and our lips touched for the briefest second, but she pushed me away. 

"Freddie!" She sounded slightly angry. "You've seriously got to stop this! I don't WANT you to kiss me! You can't keep coming up with these stupid little plans! And kissing me at random moments! Face it; you're NOT going to win!" That was the moment I realised just how stupid this all was. Also the moment I realised how pissed off I was. It WASN'T a game for one of us to win. I began to get really really mad at her stubbornness. I wanted this over.  
"DID YOU EVER THINK THAT THIS MIGHT NOT BE ABOUT WINNING? I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" I yelled.  
"Freddie..." Her eyes widened slightly.  
"IT'S NOT ANOTHER ONE OF OUR STUPID GAMES PUCKETT! I'M SERIOUS THIS TIME. I DONT CARE IF I 'WIN!' THIS ISNT 6TH GRADE ANMORE! DID YOU EVER FOR A SECOND THINK THAT I MIGHT ACTUALLY LOV-"  
"Don't say it Freddison!" She told me through gritted teeth. But I wasn't going to listen this time.  
"THAT I MIGHT ACTUALLY LOVE YOU!" Her eyes widened even more and she took a step away from me in shock. "No... I DO actually love you... But you wouldn't care about something like that would you? As long as you win at your stupid game. Well, you do win. I give up." I sighed before turning on my heel and leaving her standing there, looking even smaller and more vulnerable than she did before.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I simply stood and watched Freddie walk away, hugging my coat to myself, to shocked to do anything else. I'd only ever felt this guilty once before; When Carly told me about how much Freddie had suffered from me telling everyone that he had never kissed a girl. But of course, I had apologised for that, which had lead to my first kiss. With Freddie. So, I guess I should apologise again? I had been awfully stupid. Who cares about winning our damn little games? I began walking quickly across the street, when I heard a deep scream coming from the alley way - which Freddie had just walked down.

"Freddie?" I called as I picked up my pace and entered the alley. My hand flew to my mouth when I saw Freddie lay on the ground, the snow around his head stained red. With blood. "Freddie!" I shouted, running to his side. I looked up and saw a guy dressed in black running in the opposite direction. "HEY!" I yelled, as I knew that this person had done this to Freddie. I don't think I've ever ran as fast in my life as I did then, towards the guy running from Freddie... I jumped onto his back, tackling him to the ground. I leaped up and kicked the guy in the side. He groaned loudly as he grabbed where my foot had made contact with him. "NOBODY HURTS FREDDIE BUT ME!" I screamed, before punching him hard in the face, knocking him clean out. He rolled slightly onto his side, and Freddie's pearpod, wallet and pearphone fell out from underneath his jacket, along with a blue box. I picked them up and stuffed them into my coat pockets as he had clearly stolen them from Freddie, before turning back around and dropping to my knees beside our awfully injured tech-producer. "Freddie, Freddie... Wake up..." I whispered, stroking his hair. My hand felt wet, so I pulled it away and looked at it, to see that it was covered in Freddie's blood. It was only now that I realised that I was shaking uncontrollably. Next to his head, lay a blood-stained brick. This was obviously what Freddie's head had been hit with, making him bleed so badly. I grabbed his wrist with my still shaking hand and was so relieved to feel a pulse. There was so much blood; I had been scared that he had... Well, he was just passed out, so I calmed myself down and pulled off my scarf, folding it up and placing it on the wound on Freddie's head. I then lifted him up and placed him over my shoulder, before running (as best I could with Freddie's weight) straight to Bushwell plaza. "GET LOST" I shrieked at Lewbert, when he yelled at us to not get blood on his lobby floor. The elevator seemed to take 100 times longer than usual. Of course it didn't, but it felt like it. As soon as we were on the 8th floor, I kicked Carly's door open and placed Freddie on the couch before shouting Carly and Spencer. They soon both appeared.

"Hey Sam, what's - Oh my Goodness!" Carly exclaimed when she saw Freddie lay on the couch, unconscious, with a blood-soaked scarf wrapped around his head. She ran over to Freddie and I. "What happened?" 

"Just ring an ambulance!" I said desperately. Spencer immediately ran over to the phone. I ran a hand through my hair and fell into the chair by Carly's couch, not taking my eyes off Freddie. 

"What happened Sam?" Carly questioned, looking very, very worried, as she ran into the kitchen and put a towel under the tap, before coming back and sitting on the ground beside Freddie, removing my scarf from his head and replacing it with the wet towel, as the blood had completely soaked through my scarf now. I explained it all to her. As I recited what happened, I could feel the tears burning my eyes, threatening to fall. "And where is the guy that did this?" Carly asked me. 

"Lying on the ground somewhere... At least that's where I left him." I told her. 

"Well, we'll need the police to won't we? You know, to get the complete idiot that did this!" Carly said, looking at Spencer who had returned after calling 911 to listen to my story. 

"On it" he said before jumping up and running over to the phone again. 

"I just don't believe it..." I said, as one tear escaped, but I immediately wiped it away. "It's my fault. If I hadn't been so damn stupid, I'd have been with him, and I could have beaten that guy down before he could have touched either of us..." 

"Don't be silly Sam! It's not your fault at all!" Carly told me. She too was crying, but unlike me, she was making no effort to hide it. She looked back at Freddie. "I wish the ambulance would hurry up!" With strangely impeccable timing, there was a knock at the door. Carly jumped up and ran over to it. Two paramedics hurried in with a stretcher. They set it next to the couch and gently lifted Freddie onto it, whilst asking us all kinds of questions. They carried him over to the elevator and Carly, Spencer and I followed. 

"I'm afraid only one of you can come in the ambulance" one of the paramedics told us. I threw Carly a pleading look, and she smiled slightly at me. 

"Sam, you go. Spencer and I will wait for the police to get here, and drive down later. Make sure you call me and tell me what's going on though" she said. 

"I will" I replied gratefully, just as the elevator arrived and I stepped into it, along with the ambulance guys and Freddie. When we got to the lobby, they pulled down the wheels of the stretcher and rolled Freddie into the ambulance and I followed quickly. Before I knew it, the sirens were blaring and we were on our way to the hospital. I just sat watching as the paramedic in the back with Freddie and I dressed Freddie's head wound. He then pulled out a clip board and began to ask me question after question. What is his name? What is his date of birth? How did this happen? Is he currently on any medication? I answered them all fine, until he asked 

"Who is his next of kin?" 

"It's his mom..." Then I realised something. "MRS. BENSON!" I shrieked "Holy chizz, no body's told his mom about this! Crazy's going to kill us!"  
"We can call her from the hospital." He told me, seeming a little shocked at my sudden outburst. I don't think he understood, that if Freddie got a freakin' paper cut, and crazy wasn't informed, she went nuts. Now her son was being rushed to hospital, unconscious with a huge gash in his head that wouldn't stop bleeding, and she hadn't been told. But I could worry about this later, as I felt the ambulance come to a stop. The doors were flung open and Freddie was quickly wheeled out and through the entrance of the hospital. I ran behind as we went down the accident and emergency corridor. At the bottom there were 2 signs. One pointing left 'Minor's' which I gathered were things like broken bones and such. The other pointing right read 'Emergancy.' Unfortunately, we turned right. Freddie was wheeled through a door, and I went to follow, but who I gathered to be a doctor, stepped in my way. 

"I'm afraid you can't go any further Miss...?" 

"Puckett... But don't call me that. I'm Sam." I told him. 

"I'm sorry Sam, you're going to have to wait out here please." I tried to look over his shoulder, into the room Freddie was now in, but he stepped forward and closed the door behind him, blocking my view. 

"Well, is he going to be ok?" I asked. 

"Hopefully. Now please, sit down. We'll let you know when you can see him." he motioned towards a couple of chairs before hurrying away. I sat down, running my hand through my hair. I sat for just an hour, but it felt like for ever. I attempted to play a game on my phone, but I just couldn't concentrate. My eyes seemed unable to leave the door of Freddie's room, waiting for somebody to come out and tell me what was going on. The doctor came back and asked me even MORE questions that I'm sure I had already answered. I then called Carly and told her all I knew, and also asked her to tell Mrs. Benson. I went to place my cell back into my pocket, but my hand came into contact with something else. I pulled it out and saw that it was the blue box that had been stolen from Freddie, which I picked up earlier along with his phone, pearpod and wallet. It was about 8 or so inches long, 3 or so wide and had a silver ribbon tied around it. I then noticed a tag attached to it. I turned it around and read it. 'To Sam, merry Christmas. Love Freddie x' Oh. So it was my Christmas present. Unless he knew someone else named Sam, but I gathered that it was for me. Although it was still late Christmas eve, the temptation took over me and I tugged the ribbon off and lifted the lid of the box. Inside, on velvet lay a sliver chain, with a crystal pig hanging from the end of it. Yep, a little, fat, crystal pig. Not a golden heart or a locket with some sappy message engraved into it. A pig. But it was perfect. Maybe he finally got it; I don't like cheesy, cliché stuff.  
I smiled to myself as I unfastened the clasp and put it around my neck. I was twirling it between my finger and thumb fondly, when the door to the room Freddie was in opened up. I immediately jumped out of my seat.

"Miss. Puckett?" A different doctor than before asked. This one had a mask pulled down to around his neck, and a green uniform instead of white. 

"Sam" I corrected. 

"Sam, you can go in now. He's still unconscious, but we've stitched up his hea-" 

"Yeah yeah, just let me see him!" I said impatiently as I pushed past him, through the door way. "Oh, and er, thanks" I nodded at him before hurrying into the room. Freddie lay there, in a hospital bed, his head bandaged up to cover the stitches and an assortment of drips and machines attached to him here and there, but I didn't look at them. I was purely focused on Freddie. I slowly walked over to his side. "Freddie..." I whispered looking down at him. His eyes were closed and I could hear the faint beeping of one of the machines in the background. I pulled up and chair to his bedside. "Are you ok? Well, of course you're not ok. You've got a busted head and you're not even awake... But Freddie... I'm so sorry... This is all so stupid. I don't care about winning anymore! You're right... This ISN'T 6th grade. And I was so totally lying earlier when I said that I didn't want you to kiss me... All I wanted was for you to kiss me." I laughed to myself. No way would I say any of this if he was conscious. I closed my eyes... "And... Well... I guess... I love you too dork" I sighed, thinking about before when he told me that he loves me... Well, he kind of shouted it, but still...  
I took his hand and leaned down, placing my head on his chest (very carefully, as to not disturb any of the drips/machines.) I sat content, for a moment, squeezing his hand as I just embraced the fact that I was this close to him again. 

"So, you really love me huh, Puckett?" I heard someone mumble. My eyes flew open and my head snapped up, to see Freddie smirking at me. I dropped his hand and slapped his arm, very hard. "Ow! Why did you do that? I'm in enough pain as it is!" 

"For feigning a passed out person! You shouldn't have heard that. And for scaring me so bad! I thought you were going to... Well... Leave me." He seemed to make sense of his surroundings and his smirk began to fade. 

"What the hell happened to me? I remember some guy coming over to me, and then its just... Black" I quickly explained what had happened. Once I'd told him, however, I immediately regretted rushing through it, because afterwards, I had nothing else to say and we were overcome by awkward silence. 

"Well... I guess I should call a nurse or someone, and let them know that you're awake..." I rose from my chair and turned to the door, only to be tugged gently back by my wrist. 

"Sam... I think we need to talk about this." Freddie sounded quiet. 

"Ugh. I hate 'talking'" I mumbled, using air quotes as appropriate. But I looked at him, staring up at me with pleading eyes. I sighed as I sat back down. It's not often I give in to him, but he just looked so... Cute and vulnerable all tucked up in the hospital bed, the puppy dog eyes he was pulling at me added greatly to the effect. "Well go on... Talk." 

"Well..." He looked downwards, playing with a loose string on the bed sheets. "You kinda just told me that you lo-" 

"Yes, I know what said, it doesn't need to be repeated." I said firmly, smirking slightly however. 

"So, does this mean that we're..." He looked up, motioning between the two of us. I didn't really know what to say. Of course I wanted to be with the nub again, but I still didn't want to say it.

"Hey..." Freddie said quietly, as he reached out towards my necklace. He spun the little pig between his thumb and finger with a small smirk on his face. "I'll take the fact that you're wearing THIS as yes then should I?" He raised his eyebrows slightly and his smirk grew bigger, and I suddenly couldn't help myself. Whether it was the thought of almost losing him completely, or the realisation that I could let Freddie win from time to time, I don't know, but I just grinned as I leaned towards him placing my lips firmly on his. His hand (inconveniently attached to some kind of clear tube) pressed into the back of my hair, pushing me even closer to him. I pulled back, to see him looking up at me with a goofy grin on his face. I fell back into the chair beside him as he reached out his hand for me. I rolled my eyes, but took it all the same. His smile subsided and his hand that wasn't holding mine went up to the back of his head where the bandages were. 

"You ok?" I asked him. 

"Not really, my head really hurts." He replied frowning. 

"I'll go and get a nurse" I said as I stood up. 

"Or..." He trailed off. 

"Or what?" I asked getting irritated when he didn't finish his sentence immediately. 

"Or, you could kiss me better?" He asked smirking. I rolled my eyes, but leaned down and kissed him all the same. It was only brief however, as his hand shot back up to his head. "Ow!... Maybe you should actually get a nurse..." I laughed slightly as I left the room to find one. She came and dosed him up with a few pain killers, before explaining that the doctor would be here later to tell us whether Freddie could come home tonight or not. I sighed as I sat back down, beginning to get tired of being here. I glanced at the clock, to see that it had just turned midnight. Evidently, Freddie had noticed this to as he said 

"Merry Christmas, Puckett." Smiling at me. 

"Merry Christmas Freddie." I replied. 

"This really wasn't how I pictured it, but still, I'm sure glad it's with you." 

"Oh Gosh, save me the cheesy-ness and kiss me already nub! Its Christmas!" I smiled at him, but before either of us could move towards the other, the door was flung open and incredibly dishivled looking Mrs. Benson fell into the room. 

"FREDDIE!" She screamed, running over and shoving me out of the chair to take my place. 

"Ow!" I said pointedly as I got up from the ground and brushed myself off, but she completely ignored me. 

"Freddie Freddie Freddie!" She cooed, running a hand through his hair that wasn't covered by the bandage. "My baby!" She looked as though she may burst into tears any second. 

"Mom, I'm ok now." Freddie tried to comfort her, but she didn't look any better. Her hair was sticking out at random angles, her coat hung haphazardly on her frame and awfully smudged mascara coated the underneath of her eyes. If she hadn't looked so pathetic, I would have pushed her out of the chair with the same force that she pushed me. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner, little Fredward." She told him, never taking her eyes of him. I think that she was completely oblivious to my presence. "That dumb Carly came and told me, and I was about to come, but I couldn't find my car keys anywhere so I ran here." 

"You RAN here?" I asked, in a tone somewhere between shock and awe. "That's like 8 miles! And Carly didn't even tell you until about an hour ago! Why didn't you just get a ride from Spencer? They're coming soon." For the first time, she acknowledged me, with a look of complete disgust. 

"You expected me to WAIT? They were speaking to the police and weren't coming here for another 20 minutes! I needed to see my Freddie-bear!" She finished turning back towards her son, pinching his cheek lightly. He rolled his eyes. 

"Mom, if it wasn't for Sam, I'd have still been lay in that alley now. She carried me to Carly's." I love how he left the part out that if it wasn't for SAM, he wouldn't have been in the alley in the first place.  
After he said this, Crazy's gaze suddenly shifted from Freddie to me. This time, however, she wasn't glaring. She slowly stood from her chair and walked over to me. Before I knew what was going on, her arms were wrapped tightly around me. 

"You saved my little Fredward, Samantha!" She said quietly. 

"Um... Yeah, I guess I did..." I replied, to surprised to say much else or even correct her for using my proper name. I heard the door open behind me and a shriek of 

"Freddie! Are you ok?" I pushed Mrs. Benson away when if fully hit me that Crazy was hugging me and walked over to Carly and Spencer who were now beside Freddie's bed. 

"Eh. The Nub will live" I said nonchalantly, making my way to the other side of the bed and ruffling his hair (that wasn't under the bandage) slightly, smiling at him. Crazy began mumbling about all the germs in hospitals and pulled of the hand sanitizer attached the bottom of Freddie's bed, walking amongst all of us and squirting VERY generous amounts into our hands. 

"So..." Carly said after we filled her in on all that we'd been told. "What about... You know... You two?" Freddie smiled at me and took my hand. 

"I think we're good now" he said as he pulled me down to his level and placed a kiss on my head. I was about to insult him for doing so, but I heard a dull thud behind me. I turned to see Mrs. Benson collapsed on the floor. Ok, she'd either passed out from running 8 miles, or from seeing her son kiss a 'delinquent.' I'm guessing it was the latter.

…

**A/N- D: not really happy with this… I had a whole other idea (which someone also wrote in a review, which made me want to do it even more) of Carly trapping them both in the elevator again until they sorted things out… but I couldn't get it to work :/ I hope this is ok… Oh! And I have to add iOMG! ASDFGHJKL BEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!**

**Did you know, reviewing prevents heart disease? ***

**Peace, Love, Seddie ;D**

***may not be a true fact**


	15. Epilogue

_**Epilogue **_

**A/N- Well my lovelies, I think this is the last chapter (I'm calling it the epilogue… can it be an epilogue if it's set just one week later? I don't know, but nothing important happens, and there was a prologue, so this is an epilogue) :'( I'll be really sad to let this story go… but I think I may write some more… once I get a good idea for one that is!… Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews on the last chapter!** _**FallingLOVEDeeper**__**,**_ _**pancake2**__**, Geekquality **_**and **_**HopelessRomantic110**_** you all were especially lovely! So anyway, ****read on :)**

_Disclaimer- If iCarly was mine, Jennette would sing the theme song ;D (I'm not hating on Miranda, she's very awesome, but I LOVELOVELOVE Jennette!)_

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"Fredduccini! Get me a cream soda!" I shouted. There was no need to shout. Carly and Freddie were sat at opposite ends of the couch, and I was lay between them, with my feet on Carly's lap, and my head in Freddie's, so he was well within hearing distance.

"But that would mean that you'd have to move your head for me to get up." He said looking down at me.

"Hmm… fair point… Caar-leee? Would you pretty please go get me a cream soda?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, lifted my feet off her knee and went into the kitchen.

"How's your head doing?" I asked Freddie, as I reached up and stroked his hair. It was about a week after the incident (making today New Year's Eve.) He no longer had to wear a bandage, and he was having his stitches taken out soon.

"It's ok, I guess… nothing a kiss couldn't make better" he smirked down at me and cocked and eyebrow.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I sat up, but smiled at him and kissed his head all the same. "better?"

"Not quite…" he smirked, as he leaned into me for a kiss on the lips this time.

"Ok, I'm just gonna go… away…" Carly said when she walked back in to her living room to find us like this. We just laughed as she put my cream soda on the coffee table, before backing upstairs.

"May as well make the most of some time alone" Freddie grinned as he pulled me onto his lap.

"I guess so" I smirked, placing my legs either side of him, and kissing him full on the lips. Soon he had a hand in my hair and one on my hip, and I was pushing him further into me with my arms around his neck. I was totally lost in the moment, which is probably why we didn't hear the front door opening. But we did her a load of chizz that had been collected from the junk yard being dropped and a shriek of

"Oh my goodness!"

"Um… hey Spence…" I greeted Carly's older brother, laughing at his reaction to our make-out session. Then Carly came running down stairs.

"I heard a crash, is everything ok?" she asked.

"It was just Spencer dropping his Junk yard crap." I laughed. I'd still not moved from Freddie's lap; I found Spencer's shock to hilarious.

"I just need to get used to the two of you being all… Nyeh…" he mumbled.

"Seriously Spencer? When I dated Griffin, you went crazy because we were kissing! Sam's as good as your little sister to, and she's practically_ straddling_ Freddie, and all you say is that you need to get used to it?" Carly said jokingly, looking kind of annoyed and kind of amused at the same time.

"You know what Carly… you're right. Sam may as well be my sister to, which means Freddie, I'd like a word in the hallway please" he said, looking very serious. I looked at Freddie and began laughing.

"Oh, go and get the 'big brother talk'" I whispered in his ear and winked at him, before climbing off his lap and sitting on the couch instead.

"Uh… Ok…" Freddie got up, looking a little worried, and followed Spencer outside. Carly came and sat beside me before we both burst into fits of giggles.

"You really think that you'd have to hurt me if I broke Sam's heart? She would have already murdered me herself!" we heard Freddie shout after a moment or two.

"To right I would!" I yelled so that they'd hear me in the hall. They stayed out there for another couple of minutes, whilst Carly and I continued laughing at how serious Spencer was being. They both re-entered the apartment, Freddie looking half amused, half worried, and Spencer looking quite proud of himself. He then came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Sam. I'll find him if he ever hurts you." He said in a deep tone of voice, giving Freddie an evil look whilst he said it. I held back a laugh.

"Thank you Spencer" I tried to keep a straight face.

"Sit over there!" Spencer commanded Freddie, pointing to the opposite end of the couch, as he went to sit beside me. "I don't want to see you two getting anywhere near that close again! Until you're married!"

"Sam and I need to go and get ready for Wendy's party anyway" Carly said, still laughing slightly as she dragged me towards the stairs by my wrist.

"Yep! Mamma gotta look hot!" I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"You always do" Freddie said. Damn that cheesy (yet gorgeously sweet) boy.

"Enough!" Spencer said firmly, narrowing his eyes at Freddie. Carly and I took off upstairs, breaking out into new fits of laughter.

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

After sitting for a rather awkward while with Spencer, I went back to my own apartment to change for Wendy's party to. I didn't do anything special; just a checked shirt and jeans. I then went back across the hall to see if the girls were ready. Carly was coming down the stairs as I walked in. She'd straightened her hair, and was wearing a hot pink short-sleeved dress, which fell to just above her knees with some black heels.

"You look awesome Carls." I smiled at her.

"Thanks. Sam's refusing to come down. She liked the dress in the shop, but now she apparently feels 'icky." She said rolling her eyes. "SAM! GET DOWN HERE!" I heard a groan, followed by the foot-steps of what sounded like some incredibly high heels.

"I don't want to do this" she whined, before appearing on the stairs. "Well?" she said. "How ridiculous do I look?" I was honestly speechless. She looked amazing. She wore a strapless purple dress, which clung the perfect amount at the top, and ended just below her mid-thigh. It puffed out ever so slightly from below the black ribbon tied beneath the bust. I was right about the incredibly high heels; she was wearing shiny, black, spiked stilettoes. Her hair was in bigger curls than usual, and she had a black bow pulling a piece back. And then I noticed the crystal pig around her neck.

"N-not ridiculous…" I managed to stutter, as I simply stared at her in awe. She gave me an insulted look and jumped (yes, she JUMPED in those heels) down the remaining stairs. I quickly recovered myself. "Stunning. Absolutely… stunning" I breathed.

"That's more like it!" she said with a wink as she hit me on the head with her clutch bag.

"Well let's go then!" Carly beamed as she made her way to the door. "I hear Wendy's brothers going to be there. He's a senior. He just broke up with Arianna, you know, head cheer-leader? And I hear he likes iCarly…" she trailed off winking at Sam.

"Carly gon get some sugar!" Sam laughed as she high-fived her best friend.

"Spence! We're going now!" Carly called, as Spencer seemed to have retreated to his room when I left to get ready earlier. He came out just as Carly was opening the front door. I wrapped my arm around Sam's waist and we made our way in to the hall way.

"You kids have fun!" he said to us from the door way. "But not too much fun." He finished, looking directly at Sam and I, closing the door.

"Don't think he knows I'm spending the night at your place does he?" Sam smirked at me.

…

All I could hear were Sam's continuous giggles as I carried her, bridal style through my bedroom door.

"Oh my gosh!" She shrieked.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"You've got such freakin' cute nose" she smiled as she poked my nose with her index finger, and then began giggling hysterically again.

"Just HOW much did you have to drink again?" I asked her as I set her down on my bed.

"Oh I dunno… 7… maybe 8…" she drunkenly slurred between giggles. 7 or 8 what? I didn't even bother asking; I knew I wouldn't get a logical answer. "Woah! H-hold up! I'm in your bedroom, at n-night time, on your bed, and crazy isn't killing us?" she said whilst poking me and scrunching her eyes closed.

"She's not here." I told her. She wasn't; my mom refused to let me go to a party, but I went anyway. She was still out, searching for me, since we'd only been at the party for 2 hours before I had to bring Sam home. She wouldn't be back until the morning, because she's working extra at the hospital tonight to, what with all the drunken accidents on New Year's Eve.

"Who's not here?" She asked, whilst stretching out on my bed. I simply shook my head as I wound my arms around her waist and pulled her into a sitting position. "No… I wanna sleeeep" she whined.

"You can't sleep wearing that." I said firmly. She really couldn't. Her dress looked unbelievably hot, but unbelievably uncomfortable. I reached round her back as she let her head fall against me, and undid the zip on the back of the dress. "Arms up." I told her, as I lifted the dress over her head. While she collapsed back onto my pillows, I went over to my wardrobe to find something for her to sleep in. I pulled out one of my slightly-small penny-tees, and walked back over to my bed. "Sit up" I demanded.

"Ugh!" she moaned as she pulled herself upright. It was only as I pulled the t-shirt over her head that I realised something.

"Panties?" I asked, raising an eye-brow, as I took in the sight of the Black lace which left little to the imagination.

"Well, I _thought_ that with me sleeping here, I _might _be getting some…" she threw her arms around my neck and did her best to wink at me. It was more of a long blink and a giggle.

"Honestly Sam, I would, if I didn't feel like I was taking advantage since you're _so_ out of your face." I chuckled, as I pulled the t-shirt as far down as it would go, lay her down, pulled off her shoes and draped my quilt over her. It was only 10:30 at night. We had arrived at Wendy's party at 8:30, and somehow, Sam had managed to drink herself silly with in that time period. We'd left Carly at the party; she was getting along quite well with Wendy's older brother, and she wanted a kiss at midnight. I did to, but I doubted that I'd be getting one; Sam was already completely out of it. I got ready for bed and climbed in beside her. "Good night Puckett. I love you." I whispered, and pulled her sleeping form into my arms.

"Mmm… Night… Fredhead. Love… you to." She mumbled into my chest as she reached up her hand in an attempt to pat me on the head. She then let her arm fall, and her breathing became heavy, as she properly drifted off.

…

"Freddie! Freddie, wake-up!"

"Ugh…" I mumbled. Then I felt a hard slap on my arm- this woke me up. "What's the matter Sam?" I asked, using the arm which wasn't around her to rub my eyes. She pointed to the red flashing numbers on my bedside clock.

"It's one minute to midnight! I don't believe you let me go to sleep! It's unlucky not to kiss someone at midnight!" she scolded, whilst rolling over, so that she was lay on me.

"It's not my fault! You pretty much passed out!" I told her. She had her chin resting on my chest with her hands underneath it, as she was now lay directly on top of me; I could feel the whole weight of her body against mine.

"Yeah yeah. You shouldn't have let me drink that much then should you?" she seemed to have sobered up considerably, and her eyes kept darting to the clock on my bedside table.

"I _told_ you not to! But since when have you listened to me? You were on your like fourth glass of _obviously _spiked punch when I suggested you stop, but then you just moved on to cans! It was like the whole 'Don't lick the swing set' 'don't tell me what to do Benson' thing all over again! You really-" I never got to finish, as Sam's hands flew behind my head as she pulled me down until my lips met hers. At the same time, I could hear the fireworks going off outside, and many muffled cheers of 'happy new year!' from next door's apartment. I kissed her back and ran my fingers through her blonde curls until she pulled away, resting her chin back on my chest, so that her face (now graced with a slightly dizzy grin) was still directly in front of mine.

"Happy new year Freddie." And I knew that now I had Sam, it would be. I smirked down at her.

"Happy new year Puckett."

**A/N- Ah! Its over! D: I'm sorry about the cheesiness; it felt necessary ;) I'd like to thank ALL of you for reading my story, and especially those who review! I hope I didn't disappoint anybody. Now, wanna make me a real happy bunny and leave one last review? I'll love you forever!**

**Peace, Love, Seddie ;D**


End file.
